Brotherly Love
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Koga has a love for his sister Kagome that goes beyond brother's keeper. Cover Page by artist:ophiliakhaos
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love**

**by**

**MadamScorpio**

**Disclaimer:Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and all rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction are to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Koga POV**

When I was 9 years old is when I met a girl named Kagome Higurashi. She was 5 with wobbly knees, big brown eyes, a big smile with two black small pigtails. She was a shy little thing but I never gave her much attention. I was in third grade and she was a kindergartener a baby if you will. Back then she would always follow me everywhere like a lost puppy and try to be like me. I didn't care I was her knight in shining armor and she was my princess.

When I turned 15 Kagome was 11 years old. My body changed a great deal because I joined martial arts when I was 11 and kept up with it. My tan skin stretched over muscles that I was developing faithfully. Girls were at my beck and call. Kagome on the other hand was like an ugly duckling. She had gotten pudgy in her midsection and other kids would talk about her when she was in elementary school.

She would cry and tell me about what was going on. I would hold her and rub her back telling her that those kids were jealous. Being older I knew that the teasing wouldn't stop unless she lost her cute pudge. I secretly liked it. Her pale skin was so soft to the touch. I like when I laid down on her lap her thighs were like fluffy pillows encasing my head with love and protection. I had to sacrifice my personal fluffy pillow when she came home beaten up with a busted lip and swollen eye. I was ready to kill whoever touched my girl.

I was 16 and she barely 12 when I made that silently declaration but my affection or love really didn't change. I still saw her as that 5 year old wobbly knee kid with the big smile. I decided that I would teach her how to do hand to hand combat and also how to use weapons. She caught on fast with the bow and arrow than a sword. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

I went away for college and didn't come back until I was 20 and she was 16. We wrote each other and used some online face chat. She always had a hoodie on to cover herself because she would be coming from practice or about to go on a run. During our short but consistent talks she told me that she was keeping up with her training and added some other fitness techniques. She wanted me to be surprise with the changes so that was why she kept herself covered.

I remember one conversation I asked her did she have any boyfriends. She told me that there was one kid that was pining after her but I was still the only guy in her life. Cute kid.

I told her that I would be returning home because I was going to do my practicum for the degree I was completing and it would be in my hometown. Kagome told me that she was coming with my mom and dad to come and get me at the airport.

The day finally arrived when I would see my Kagome. I walked through the gates to the baggage claim and then through the exit doors.

The first thing I saw was legs and then I traveled up. A raven haired woman with a slender but feminine muscular body, with red painted toe nails, white wedge shoes, blue jean shorts and a white crisp clean button up was waving at me and hold up a sign with my last name.

It was Kagome, that wobbly 5 year old kid I use to know. Her cute childhood pudge melted away into a beautiful young woman that saw me and ran to give me a hug. I pulled her back to get a good look at her. I no longer saw my kid adoptive sister Kagome but a beautiful young woman that I badly wanted to fuck. I kissed her on the lips with no tongue like we use to do when we were little and she kissed me back. I bit back a groan and ended the kiss quickly before I did something embarrassing in front of my parents.

**A/N: Short but leave a review!**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koga POV**

I greeted my parents and my dad grabbed my suitcase. My mom grabbed one hand and my sister put her arm around my waist. She told me that I have gotten more muscles over the years and I told her that she has gotten more beautiful over the years. My ugly duckling grew into a beautiful swan.

'Cliche shit,' I thought to myself.

I got a small red blush across her nose and I liked it. In my mind's eye I saw her under me even more flushed in the face screaming my name. Mini me was growing thinking about that but I readjusted him to not be noticeable. I got in the backseat and placed my head on her lap just like always when we were little. She ran her hand through my hair and hummed a tune that I have yet to be able to recognize from long ago.

I stayed in my hometown for two more years before I completed the requirements and received my license. I was 22 and she was 17 getting ready to graduate high school and head off to college.

Everything was going perfect when I got my license to trade stock and financial adviser. I successfully graduated college, officially owned my car, rented a 3 bedroom flat overlooking downtown, and worked at a very successful stock broker agency. I was working on becoming Junior Broker and hopefully partner in a few more years.

Kagome ended up moving out of our parents house her last semester of her junior year because our parents had died in a car accident. She stayed at the same high school and now she lives with me. I know my mom was a little hesitant before she died on letting Kagome leave home. We were going to wait until she was a senior to move in with me to gain experience of living away from the parents. I think it was more for my mom because Kagome was the only kid left at home.

I think she saw how I looked at Kagome in an unbrotherly way like a lion seeking out his prey. I got a girlfriend and that squish any thoughts of impure intentions but unknown to them I was still pining for Kagome.

Kagome moved in that summer before her senior year and our parents in the ground. We comforted each other because we were each other's only family. A week later I dumped my girlfriend. I told her it wasn't her it was me and I wanted to focus on my career and family. I wasn't at a good point in my life and I wouldn't be the kind of man she deserved. I even drew up some tears to show how sincerely I was upset about my decision. She cried and bought the bullshit I told her. We remained friends but not as close as we were before.

Finally, Kagome was mine. Living together was just like when we were kids. She walked around in a t-shirt and nothing else underneath when she went to bed. Why would she? She was safe and she was home most of the time by herself. When she was going for a run she would wear elastic shorts that came to her upper thigh and a sports bra that held her perky breast. When she came back she would walk around only in that.

She wouldn't wear underwear and I never corrected her on that unless we had guests come over. I was almost always constantly on hard. I would go to my room and rub my cock in my hand and pretend it was Kagome deep throating me. It helped elevate some of the tension in my ball sacks.

A month later I ended up installing some cameras in parts of the house for security purposes because of a threat of a rapist hitting apartments in our area. I also put them in so I wouldn't miss anything while I was gone on a business trip or had to stay at the office late at night.

During my day off I had reviewed a week of footage and she was spending the weekend at a girlfriend's house. What I found had me cumming in my pants. My little sweet Kagome had bought a monster size dildo and was using it on herself. I didn't have audio but the motions of the fake 12 inch dick going in and out and the arc of her back was enough for me. I checked on other locations in the house. The last one I saw was her in the bathroom taking a shower and she was masterbating in the shower with the showerhead.

I pulled out my cock and rewind to Kagome in her bedroom. Thankfully she kept the lights on. While she was rubbing the vibrator over the outside of her pussy while I was stroking my cock. She then inserted the monster of her cunt and pulled it in and out, in and out.

I went faster as she got on the floor and rode the cock like a practiced horseback rider. She then pulled out another cock and she put it on the wall next to her dresser. She guided herself without any lube and fucked her in the ass with another cock in her pussy.

I went through a whole box of tissue after that. I called up one of my sidelines and fucked the shit out of her imagining Kagome pleasuring herself.

I was now ready to bring our relationship to another level but how without it blowing up in my face. I waited another month while looking at more of her private moments on my day off or before I went to bed. I finally came up with a plan. I decided that I would tell her that I was staying late and then walk in on her when she was masterbating.

I had programmed and installed the surveillance camera movements to my phone so I would know when she was getting to her climax and bam!

"Kagome I'm home."

Perfect plan. She would be too horny to care that her brother is sticking his fingers inside her wet pussy and sucking on her breast.

That whole week of my debut on her private time, I made sure that she was busy and too tired to play with herself. On Friday there would be a guarantee she would be masterbating with her dildo. I left work on time and called her to tell her I was working late. I drove around and got some food plus a hair cut. I checked my phone and she was rubbing her breast and getting out her dildo.

I got home and waited until she was too far gone to hear the car pull up and me entering the house. I cut my phone off and readjusted mini me because he was getting uncomfortable. I knocked on the door, called her name and opened it. She was pushing and pulling her dildo and her other hand was grabbing her breasts.

I feigned shock and she was thoroughly embarrassed. She tried to cover herself and she looked disappointed because she was almost to her oragsm. I didn't see but heard the vibrator buzzing through the silent room.

I walked to the bed and sat on it. She looked like she wanted to die right there and I laughed outloud. She looked confused and asked what I was laughing about. I told her that I thought I would never catch her masterbating. She hit my chest with her hand. When she was pulling away, I caught it and placed it on my bulging and throbbing cock.

She looked shocked and slightly turned on because she didn't remove her hand. She moved her hand over my clothed head in circles and her cheeks was flushed like I like it. I asked her have she ever seen a real one and she shook her head yes but only on porn videos. I asked her if she wanted to see mine. I saw the scared 5 year old shatter, she was no longer there but a stunning 17 year old shaking her head yes.

I told her to unzip my pants and pull him out. She did as I said but instead of with her hand she took him out with her mouth. I wasn't expecting that but I was not complaining either. That night a lot of oral was shared and her vibrator long forgotten. The best Friday I had in a long time.

We didn't do any penetration during our time together, not yet anyway. Yet almost every weekend for about two months we would give each other oral. We played a game to see who would get the other to cum first or make themselves cum first. I am in the lead but she is getting better with her tongue and throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Koga POV**

One Friday I came home ready to blow some steam and there were five other teens in my house with Kagome that greeted me. I was slightly pissed but I knew she was still growing and needed to make friends her own age. She saw me and led me to the closed off kitchen.

She immediately grabbed my cock before I could say anything. My sister is a fast learner, jacking me off she can get anything she wants. So she told me while slowly jacking my cock through my pants that they were her classmates. They had a group project that was due the following Monday and today was the only day everyone could meet up to finish.

I was surprised that I caught anything but I grabbed her hand to stop her. I lifted her shirt and bra to nibble on her erect nipples and kissed her neck and told her it was ok. I was going to go to a few bars and be back in a couple of hours.

We kissed and I slipped my hand inside her underwear and grazed her pussy lips with the tips of my fingers. She in took some air and I smirked against her lips. She was getting wet. I played a little more with her wet curls covering her snatch and inserted one finger. I rolled my pointer finger for a few seconds and left her hot and bothered. I guess a silent incentive for her to make her group work efficiently so they could get the hell out of my house and so I can get some much needed head.

I went upstairs, showered, called my friends to go out, changed clothes and headed out the door. Before I left I made sure they knew they could spend the night if need be but absolutely no sex was to take place. I told them I had cameras recording around the house and I would know if they were up to no good. The girls shook their heads in understanding but the only guy there stood with his arms crossed and scoffed at me. I asked his name and he told me.

Inuyasha Mitsu.

I didn't like that guy because how he was looking at my Kagome like he was trying to stake claim on her. He was standing next to her in a protective stance. Challenging my claim to her.

I gave him the, 'Bitch please, she is mine and always will be mine' look.

I asked the girls their names so it wouldn't seem that I was pointing out the douche bag, I mean Inutrasha. Snap I can't say his name right, I hope I won't lose any sleep tonight...insert sarcasm.

The girls introduced themselves, their names Sango, Ayumi, Yura and Kikyo. They looked like chatterboxes so I quickly left before they started on their project. I told Kagome to come to the door because I had to tell her something. I gave her some money so she could order take out, kissed her, played with one of her nipples and then left.

I had fun that night. I periodically checked my phone and those high schoolers were hard at work. I did notice that that kid Inuyasha was way too close to my sister to just be "friendly". Then the cold-looking girl I think her name was Kenco, looked at the two jealously. My sister clueless or probably chose to ignore the daggers stabbing her in the side of her face, was working with Inuyasha diligently and occasionally laughed too. It was actually funny to see that Kinto or whatever her name is sulking in the background. Yet I understood her pain because I wanted that asshole to move around and leave my Kagome alone too.

Then it hit me. I was sounding like a jealous boyfriend. Did I really want to date my kid sister? Nobody really knew of our relationship. We had different last names. Our parents both died last year in a car crash with no other living relative other than an aunt who lived on another continent. I could date her. She was almost of legal age, but I don't know how she would feel.

I finished my one beer and talked with my friends that I haven't seen in months. We went to four more bars until we called it quits and headed home. I was the most sober and drove everyone home. I called my baby and told her that I was on my way home. I got back home. Only Sango and Inuyasha stayed because they didn't have anything to do on Saturday. I headed upstairs with Kagome following me. I had her quickly deep throat me before she headed back downstairs to finish her project with her friend and the jackass punk. I showered again and went to bed.

After that project Sango and Inuyasha came over more often. I saw the duo Sango and Inuyasha when I was at home but only Inuyasha when I wasn't there through the cameras around the house. I think they thought I was lying when I said I had cameras around my house.

This particular Thursday when I actually had to go out of town for the weekend I was checking my phone for missed messages and also on my sister. I guess she skipped school because it was 12:45pm and she was at home. I was going to close out the app but I was notified that the alarm was disarmed and that the front door was opened. I looked at the camera for the front door and low and behold Inuyasha was there with a duffel bag in tow. They had hugged and kissed before she closed the door. I was pissed. I knew I should have sexed her up before I left but she was tired and I had little time to do the deed correctly.

I followed them to the living room and switched cameras. She had changed into my favorite outfit of sports bra and those elastic shorts with no under wear. She had removed his shirt and straddled him while he was sitting in my favorite la-z boy recliner. They were making out right there in front of me. She had moved her bra over her breasts and he slipped his hand in her shorts to grab her ass. My toned ass that I help create to its present perfection.

I saw that asshole's face and he looked dead at the camera and smirked.

He mouthed 'mine old man', and kissed her neck and shoulder. He pulled her back and sucked on her nipples. I saw her hips move back and forward. Inuyasha then had Kagome get off of him and removed her shorts with his mouth. He licked her entire lower body. She was now only in her rolled up- wait now, she was butt naked in front of this punk in my house and him in my favorite chair. He motioned his finger for her to turn around and she did.

He then had her get on all fours and he was right behind her. I saw her lift up and she shook her head. He kissed her and she went back to all fours but laid down on her forearms. He turned her slightly so her ass was directly in the camera and he moved a bit to show me her anus perfectly. He licked the outside of her anus and she spread her legs wider in response. He licked her anus some more and inserted two fingers inside of her pussy from behind. He was moving his fingers fast and put his tongue all the way and anally tongued fucked her. She finally bucked and was creaming on to his hand. She laid flat on her stomach catching her breath and he turned fully towards me. He licked the substance from his elbow to his fingers and rubbing and pinching her ass. He patted it and got up. Kagome got up and followed him back to my recliner that I will now have to burn.

She stood in front of him with her back towards him. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her back to where she was sitting on him and leaned back. He now only had his boxers on with his exposed cock out. He started to kiss her and had one hand fondling her breast while the other was fingering her pussy. MY PUSSY. He inserted one and made a big show about putting more three fingers in to stretch her out. She was stroking his cock like she stroked mine.

While they were kissing and he was finger fucking her, that asshole looked directly at the camera and smirked. He cummed in her hand and she ate it from her hand and he kissed her again with his cum in her mouth. I was infuriated. I couldn't do anything but close out the app and pay attention to the meeting at hand. Thankfully I was in the back and nobody noticed me in the huge auditorium. I couldn't believe that I was getting bested by a teenager.

War Was Declared.

**Preview for: The Fight for Wonderland**

He pushed back the hood of his cloak to get a better view and avoid stepping on used condoms, old cigarettes and crushed bottles and glasses.

"Just because they are not men doesn't mean you have to hate it Jakotsu. Besides this is suppose to be the best in the East."

"I would hate to see the worst Renkotsu. Where is Bankotsu at? I think I am going to catch a disease in here from breathing the air."

"I am not sure, just follow the screams and we should find him," Renkotsu replied removing his hood to look around the spacious but cramped area.

:::

:::

"P-p-please, stop choking me. I-I-I can't breathe."

"Yes you can. If you can talk you can breath. Plus your breasts aren't purple enough. I just want to cut them and see your blood pour out of your body. Your friend over there is doing alright. Sylvia you ok?"

The woman, Sylvia, her open eyes glazed over and her mouth was gaped open. Inside were two tied condoms full of seman stuffed in her dead open mouth. The other condom was slowly spilling semen down the valley of her lacerated breasts. Drool mixed in with blood gathered around her shoulder running into her long chestnut curly hair.

The woman Bankotsu was currently torturing, noticed that the other woman hadn't moved or groaned in fifteen minutes. She was sure that the woman was dead.

"Let me just tighten these ropes a little more. Baby you see you got me hard all over again. I need to get some more Blood Pearl** and fuck you all night long again."

"Please, let me go," the woman begged as her client twisted the metal contraption she was in almost tearing her the skin from her shoulder away from her body.

The ropes around her breast tightened and she could have sworn that they were going to pop.

**Bam Bam**

"Open up Bank and get your shit together! We got a job to do."

:::

:::

"So its just us three then," Bankotsu concluded then threw the bottle against the wall opposite of him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well are you going to tell me, who our employer is?"

"You will never guess," Renkotsu smirked.

"Try me," Bankotsu replied obviously becoming annoyed as the conversation unfolded.

"Why its the good queen of the East, The Black Queen, Kikyo."

:::

:::

**Preview for: Kissing Strangers**

Naraku took one for the team and increased the speed on her clit. She spread her thighs wider.

"So do you think you can tell us or my friend here will stop hitting that spot that seems to turn you on."

Naraku stopped abruptly and Tonya opened her half lidded eyes.

"Ok,ok you win. They were talking about moving ownership. The pervert would get this shitty establishment when Ricky and his wife move away. It seem they are planning a party for somebody named Naraku and is booking some girls to turn him out. We have to be extra sexy and flirty with the guy. They want to take some pictures of him with other girls so the perv can ge-get with that chump's baby momma."

:::

:::

Jakotsu pulled out his phone and called Inuyasha.

"She is oblivious to everything. She doesn't know that Bankotsu has other kids, she thinks this is their first legit pregnancy together when it's his sixth one."

"Where are you?"

"In their bathroom."

"Are they in the same apartment as before?"

"No, they live in a house in the nice part of the suburbs."

"Address."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Address."

"Inuyasha, I don't know how those drugs will affect her if you just showed up. Let me start weaning her off and get her to her old self. Well half way there and then we start re-introducing you into her life."

"Still give me the address. I could at least look at her from a distance."

"I'm going against my flesh and blood, and my better judgement. I'll text it to you next week. Continue to remain sober and I will give you their address. Don't need you coming here drunk and scaring the poor girl away from you."

"..."

"Next week and not a moment early, deal?"

"Deal."

:::

:::

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for all the reviews,faves, and follows for this story! The previews don't really answer any questions but hopefully have you asking more. :)**

**I tried to catch the grammar mistakes...not beta read.**

** Kissing Strangers upload date is tentatively this Thursday! **

**The Fight for WonderLand is Friday.**

**I need some fairly decent stories to read in between times! Don't have to have a million reviews or likes. Got a favorite story or wrote one! Leave the title and author's name! I like T or M ratings ;)**

** I PREFER for Inuyasha Fandom: Inuyasha/Kagome pairing but I venture out sometimes...just not Sess/Kag. I feel that is cheating lol...**

**Other fandoms-ratings M**

** Fairy Tail: I am pretty much open to any except Natsu/Lisanna or Lucy/Laxus...just weird...**

**Bleach pretty open**

**Lion King open**

**Little Mermaid open**

**Tekken i'm on a Jun/Kaz pairing trip but open none the less**

**Soul Eater pretty open.**

**I know! Picky but I'm tired of reading duds when there are awesome ones out there but I seem not to be able to find them...the struggle is real lol.**

**Anywho!**

** Looking forward as to what you think about Brotherly Love and the Previews!**

**Have a great week! Good Luck on Midterms and Finals Everyone!**

**MadamScorpio**


	4. Chapter 4

To** chelseatygers hope it had enough kink in it! lol **

**My first yaoi (like seriously...don't like don't read :) It is different from what I usually write. If you are going to be rude sign in so we can discuss and I can read your work and comment:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.I am NERVOUS! If you read and enjoyed Virgin Desires...you may like this one:)**

** Also note that Koga and the other male characters are like in his mid to late twenties and Inuyasha and Kagome are 17 in high school.**

**Strong Content in this chapter!**

**Seriously take the AN's note seriously...**

**don't say I didn't warn ya...**

_**Plagiarising is frowned upon!**_

* * *

**Koga's POV**

War was declared between Inuyasha and I.

Three weeks after my business trip out of town and seeing my sister with that dipshit I was ready to seek my revenge. I had to one up him.

Sitting in my home office I had wrote a list of things I could do to Inuyasha because he was the main obstacle in my way for Kagome.

I tore the paper into several strips and tossed in around my office. I then got up and picked up a paper and unfurled it. I read it and smirked.

Perfect. Now I just need to call the jerk and get Kagome out the house.

I looked for Kagome in her room.

"Kagome, Kagome where are you?" I called out and knocked on her door. She wasn't in there but I heard music coming out of her bathroom across the hall. She was singing something from one of her favorite boy bands.

I walked in on her and she was oblivious to me coming in because her eyes were closed and the music was loud. I sat next to the bathtub and grabbed and thumbed her nipple that was poking out of the dissipating bubbles.

Now step one get Kagome out of the house.

I dropped my pants and rubbed my dick to get it hard.

"Hey Koga, what are you doing in here?" Kagome asked after she got over the shock of me fondling her nipples. Thankfully lil Koga was up and ready to go.

I pointed to him and told her "what does it look like?"

I swung my legs and placed my barefeet in the water with her. She giggled and leaned up to me getting on her wet knees in the tub. She placed my dick in her warm mouth and started bobbing her head on my length. It felt so good I almost forgot about my plan enjoying her giving me head. I placed my left hand at the back of her head. Forcing her to deepthroat me entirely. I wanted to feel her uvula hitting my tip.

"Relax your jaw baby and less teeth...yeah like that," I almost purred she was a quick learner.

"Kagome, I need the house for some company tonight. Do you think you could spend the night at a friend's house?" I managed to choke out.

She stopped and removed my dick from her mouth with a pop.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if I could spend the night with Sango. She is having some type of crisis. I'll just text her and pack some things," she got up with me still hard. I could finish on my own.

Before I got up she stopped me and I turned around.

"Is she prettier than me?"

"Oh babe, its just guys poker night. Just don't want the guys to see my fine ass sister's sweet ass," I told her.

She giggled and leaned up from her sitting position to kiss me on the my lips.

"Ok, when I am done here I will text Sango a green light on the slumber party."

"Oh, how about you invite your boy-boy-boyfri...oh what the hell, that Inuyasha over so he can meet the guys," I said even leaving a bad taste in my mouth and its my own damn idea.

She squealed and lunged out the soapy water getting my button down wet. I know she likes this guy but I love her too much. I hadn't the heart to tell her what I really want him there for. I released her from the hug and she quickly rinsed off. I left her to go change again, and call my buddies. So step one was a success. Now food, chips, cards, guys, and Inutrasha. That mongrel better come.

After 30 minutes of rounding everything up for my impromptu poker night my best friends Hakkaku, Ginta, Bankotsu, Jakotsu were coming and knew what to bring. I smirked as I saw the group texts pouring into my phone. I went to go and check on Kagome to see if she invited Inuyasha.

He was the main guest of honor and reason for this gathering with the guys. If he didn't come we would still have fun but I would have to come up with a different comeback. Plus this one was a really good one.

So walking past her room to go and get the card table I overhear her talking to the boy in question on speaker phone.

"So, my brother is wanting you to come over for guy's poker night tonight."

"Why?"

"I guess he is accepting the fact that I really like you and he is trying to get to know you, silly."

"I don't know. It sounds a little fishy to me. Who's all going to be there?"

"More than likely his friends that consider him their older brother and leader. So in turn my uncles. Their names are Ginta, Hakkaku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. You will have to meet them eventually."

"It sounds like a hazing, like _he_ is trying to set me up to hurt me or something."

"Oh, Yash, please for me! You know that your birthday is coming up and I have been saving myself for someone special. You do this little gathering that is more than likely going to be totally fun! I will give you something in return."

"You are not going to be there?"

"No, I am going to be at Sango's. She is having a crisis. Hiten and Miroku cheated on her and she thought she was playing them. I guess it was a hit to her pride. _So_ we are going to get wasted in a sugar high while you guys get beer and stuff. I think there was a mention of ramen being ordered."

"Say no more, I will give it a chance. If someone steps to me wrong I am out of there!"

"Thanks baby! Don't let them intimidate you! Stay firm and don't show them that you are soft or anything! Whatever Koga does you follow ok. It just shows the guys that you are a follower, which is not bad. Some of his friends own big corporations and Uncle Bank is a music producer at Crank Inc Entertainments*."

"Seriously? I love that label."

" So you get to network, get free food, get in my big brother and uncles good graces, and have something to do on a friday night. Lucky ass."

"Will I see you before you go to Sango's?"

"Probably not, but spend the night and I will see you in the morning! I'll ask Koga if it is alright for you to sleep in my room and I will be back here around 10. We can all go to The Breakfast Hut and you can tell me about your amazing night! Deal!"

"Deal love...let me go and talk to my parents and let them know. I'll text you to tell your brother if I am on the way or not."

"I'll send you his number. I am sure its ok."

"Ok, I love you Chicken Leg."

"I love you Side of Beef."

After I went to the restroom to throw up from all those dumb ass pet names. Chicken leg, Side of Beef, what the fuck and it just went on and on with more names?! I knocked on her door and she was just hanging up with the unimaginative boyfriend. She came to me to hug and kiss me.

"Treat him right ok. Don't go all macho mean or whatever. I really like this guy and I don't want you to scare him away. If you do then you will have to take care of lil Koga all by yourself or get another bitch because I will be closed for services until I get Inuyasha back. Deal," Kagome look straight in my eyes and was hold lil Koga kinda tight in her left hand and had her right hand out to shake.

She applied more pressure that wasn't pleasant with some nails and I shook her hand.

"I won't scare him off I will just invite him into our little gang. That's it Chicken Leg I promise."

"You was eavesdropping!"

"Just towards those dumbass pet names. Side of beef?"

"This week is pet names that deal with food. It keeps it interesting. The first person to laugh they have to change it to something else."

"Teenagers these days."

"Old people these days," Kagome giggled and finished packing her clothes and brushed her hair.

I carried her small duffle bag to the front door and checked on the food that I had put in the oven and on the stove.

We then heard a knock on the door and she answered it. Behind the door was her female friend Sango. Luckily I had put a ghost app on her phone. All text messages and phone calls will come to my phone instead of hers. Its a patent from my company and luckily it works. I didn't need for him to go and blabber off what we did or didn't do to him. I like my dick sucked and attached to my body thank you very much.

I saw off my princess and waited for the man of the hour or night. I took a quick look at the pizza app to see how much longer for the food to arrive.

In truth I haven't had a male experience since Kagome came to live with me. I was getting a little excited because I am going to get some virgin ass. My dick was getting hard just thinking about it. I took down some leftover Red Solo cups down and added some Coke in one and the rest beer. I was not going to get in trouble with this boy's parents.

I heard my intercom buzz and I went to go answer it.

In walked my friends from my childhood to my adulthood. Ginta, Hakkaku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu all had potato chips, pretzels, candy, strawberry and unscented lube, handcuffs, sheets, rope, a pole, whip cream, anal plugs and dildo, cheese and salsa in separate jars, flavored condoms, anal beads, beer, and the three most important ingredients Hazel Hush*, Pink Dragon*, and Blue Harvey*.

Hazel Hush is what we use to smoke when we were in college. It makes everything vibrant agreeable to just about anything that one wouldn't be if they were sober and just makes you relax. We usually mix the Blue Harvey which is another drug that helps with memory loss from when you take it to when you wake up in the morning. Don't want to remember some of the shit that you do take some Blue Harvey 12 hours before you do some kinky shit. It mixes well and makes inhibitions melt away. I was getting excited. I was proud of the guys.

They knew that we had to initiate this whelp into our group since our little Kagome clearly wanted him around longer. I guess I am letting her go but not until I have my fun with her and now him.

Jakotsu put some music on for the background music and Ginta finished the ramen. He put some Blue Harvey and Hazel Hush in a blender and mixing in some alcohol and other ingredients. He is a two star Michelin chef by day and a mixologist after hours that our fair city has to offer.

About another thirty minutes the poker table and various rooms were ready for our guy to show up. He sent a text message that he was on the way. He arrive when the pizza arrived and I let him in. I told him to leave his bag in Kagome's room and told him it was alright he stayed there in the morning. He followed directions like a good little boy and joined the men in the livingroom.

Before we began anything I made him verbally promise and swear on his cock that "whatever is done in this house is to be never repeated outside these four walls. Everyone is to be treated fairly and if something makes you uncomfortable then the safe word will be _rain_."

He looked at me questionably but agreed. We moved to the card table to begin our night of poker.

Our dealer for tonight was Jakotsu since he was just there for the sex and nothing else. I introduced everyone and Ginta handed us the drinks with the special ingredients. It took some time for the drugs to hit our system and you know when it hits you.

I asked him, being a good host, if he could handle alcohol. The ass scoffed and took the cup and downed it. My kinda man. He got a round of pats on the back. He was going to feel that shit in the morning memory loss or not. Blue Harvey makes you forget the acts but never the consumption of alcohol.

We ended up doing some more shots with the special ingredients that I forgot to tell Inuyasha about. If he wasn't allergic to wheat or hynoprytonics* he should be ok. I checked him and wasn't scratching his arms or any rashes was popping up on his body. I heard it hurts like a bitch.

:::

So the food was eaten laced with Pink Dragon. Another euphoric hypersensitive type drug that pairs well with Hazel Hush. Makes your blood flow faster and cumming doesn't take much to do. The only side effect is it makes your body really hot. Its tasteless and looks like seasoning chefs put on your food. So there was no reason for Inuyasha to be suspicious of his food. Before we gave the poor guy any more drugs I made him call his parents while he was still lucid and not set any warning bells off.

I talked to them and they seemed like really nice people. I told them that since it was going to be late that he was able to sleep in my sister's room who was not there. They were pretty relaxed about it maybe his dad was going to hit that pussy tonight.

Well while we were playing and fueling our bodies with the mixed herbs and drugs I started to get hot and horny. My guys knew what was going to happen with my signals other than Inuyasha. So in passing I asked him has he been with another man before or had a fantasy about it.

"No I haven't been with a man before. But I think I am up for anything. I know Kagome wants to do a threesome one day with another guy but I just don't know," Inuyasha took another gulp from his Hazel Hush and Blue Harvey mixed drink.

I laughed because he just did a oxymoron. He is up for anything but not with a man. Well we are going to open his eyes well ass tonight.

Oh yeah, Pink Dragon makes everything funnier than what it would to a sober person.

The guys laugh and we continue our pseudo game of Texas Hold'em. If we were playing for real tonight I would have won some money and lost a lot more too. I was so out of it. I couldn't take the heat anymore so I took off my red t-shirt leaving my basketball shorts on. I didn't even bother with boxers because I wouldn't of had them on long. The guys knew that our game was about to end and the real fun was about to start.

I remember Kagome telling Inuyasha to follow my lead in everything that I did. I looked over and the apprentice was shirtless to. We continued to play and talk about some man stuff and how our businesses were fairing. Inuyasha was really interested in Bankotsu's job because he wanted to get in the entertainment business and play for a label. They exchanged numbers.

"See Inuyasha, hang with me doors will open," I patted his thigh and squeezed it.

The virgin grinned and blushed while I removed my hand.

The second sign for the guys to know that it was time to get busy was when I took my semi-erect cock out and started to stroke it. Everyone took their cock out and started to stroke their own. Inuyasha looked around and was hesitant but didn't want to look like an ass and he took his out. I was impressed by his 9 inch cock and pretty decent girth.

I patted him on the thigh again as an affirmation that he was doing the right thing. Maybe this whelp was a bit kinky. It made everything go smooth when the initiate was open and ungrudgingly to the silent requests.

Stroking my dick and seeing everyone stroke their dick, it made finishing the hands that much harder. I dropped my cards and leaned my head back. Everyone followed suit.

Some were closer than I was and was climaxing on their bare chest. They were licking up their own cum. It was so hot seeing that being done helped me cum and Inuyasha as well. His cum reached almost to his right muscular pectoral. I leaned over to him and licked some of his bitter but slightly sweet cum off his pec. He in took a sharp breath and I know he didn't know how to respond. His dick was semi erect again like mine again. I grabbed his cock and started to rub his shaft to get it hard again.

Abandoning the game altogether the fellas went to get the sheets that was to cover the couch and floor. Everyone had removed their shoes,socks, pants and boxers. I guided Inuyasha to the couch by his cock that was steadily becoming hard at each tug. Sitting him down he spread his legs for me without even touching them. He leaned back his head with his eyes closed. I knew the guys nodded in approval and resumed their own pleasures.

I got on my knees in front of him and place his cock in my mouth. I heard his moan when my tongue ran across his tip. Pre-cum was already leaking out. I smirked because the drugs was mixing nicely in his bloodstream.

Bobbing my head and stroking his now veiny shaft, Inuyasha's tip of his decent size dick was hitting the back of my uvula. He placed his hand on the back of my head. I personally don't like that but the young buck will learn so I let it slide. I felt someone walking towards me and slapped my ass. I knew it had to be Jakotsu because that is what he does.

I removed my mouth from Inuyasha's surprisingly tasty cock and told Jakotsu not yet. He wanted his dick sucked from the newbie but since I invited him his virgin mouth is mine. Jakotsu just sat down next to Inuyasha and I resumed my task at hand. I could feel Inuyasha trying not move his hips I guess not to scare me away.

I heard Jakotsu tell him it was ok to enjoy and do whatever came natural to him. He placed his hands in my hair and held my head over his cock. I took one hand and rubbed his balls like I do mine. His was bald and smooth with some ridges. They were almost ready to bust because the cum was leaking faster down my throat. I pumped faster and Inuyasha was becoming more vocal. I removed my mouth at the last second to see Inuyasha's cum face that another man gave to him.

He released a huge load thanks to Pink Dragon* and it covered a good deal of my neck,his thighs, got some on Jakotsu's thigh and a few specks on Jake's chest. I grabbed one of the many towels that we had brought and cleaned up some. Inuyasha leaned into my neck and licked some of his cum off of me. I licked his sensitive shaft to get some cum off too. Jake took care of Inuyasha's chest that was bound to be sensitive.

I got up from the floor and sat next to him. He automatically knew what to do and was eagerly to get me off. The guys was impressed and slapped Inuyasha on his ass. He yelped a bit but went back to sucking me off. Bankotsu came over to Inuyasha's backside and kissed it. That was Bank's sign that he was beginning to accept him and got in front of Jakotsu and placed Jake's dick in his mouth. Jake and I kissed and played with our tongues in each other mouth while our cocks were getting worked on. Ginta and Hakkaku was sucking each other off in 69.

I felt the tell tale sign of cumming and I tried to remove my cock from Inuyasha's mouth but he kept sucking. I haven't came in another man's mouth in so long. I climaxed and that fucker swallowed almost all of it until some came out of the side of his closed mouth. It was funny and hot to see.

I pulled him up to me and kissed him snowballing my cum in my mouth back to his. I love snowballing. He grabbed my cock and I grabbed his never breaking our kissing. I pulled away and swallowed my cum making a mental note that I needed more fruit in my diet. I was ready for the next step.

I knew that the old heads in our group has had anal sex but I was more than positive that Inuyasha has never experienced it beforehand. Hakkaku brought out some boxes of enemas so we could clean our asses. Grabbing each other by the cocks I lead them to my bedroom and to the master bath.

My bathroom is a custom made shower that can hold up to ten people comfortable inside. There was six shower heads at the top and five sets of three vertically placed sprayers on the sides of the shower heads against the wall. The middle three top shower heads were reattachable. We each entered in and I gave everyone a washcloth, some soap bars/gels and a choice to use an enema or not.

I gave an enema to Inuyasha and he just took it. Gotta love Hazel Hush*. So I grab a bar, washcloth, an enema and some lube. I wash my body again and look at everyone else. Some were washing by themselves and others mainly Jakotsu and Ginta were washing each other paying particular attention to each other's cock. I noticed that Inuyasha stood close to me. I guess since I am the only one he knows he doesn't want to fuck up. I might actually accept him.

Hmm...let's see how this night will end.

So as the guys finish washing I told Bankotsu to get on his hands and knees on the tile inside of the shower. He complied and I bent down behind him. I brought in the shower with me some silicone lube which is pricy but gives the best of both worlds. A water and oil based lubricant.

He spread his ass cheeks apart and his anus was almost the diameter of a quarter. Slut. I told and showed Inuyasha what I was going to do to him with the enema. I put a small dab of the lube on top of Bankotsu's anus and on my pointer finger. I inserted on in and made a back and forward motion. I applied a little more and added another finger. I explained to him that I was going to loosen his pussy hole for the fun we were going to have when we left the shower. I could see the inhibitions coming up telling him to say no but the battle of no was lost when he shook his head that he was ok with it. No point in frightening or injuring him that's no fun.

I removed two orange stoppers on two enemas for Bankotsu's gaping ass and squeezed the clear liquid inside of him after of course putting more lube on his opening. I explained that lube was a must to make the experience pleasurable.

I put three fingers in Bankotsu and then another and turned my wrist counter and clockwise. He told me to remove it and he let out a small stream of liquid come out of his ass. I laughed because he just squirted like a bitch. Jakotsu had brought in a hose and attached it to a stand alone faucet and screwed in one side and turned the water on to a low pressure with a steady stream. He then brought the hose and put some of the lube on the opening and Bankotsu's opening. He lined it up and inserted it inside filling Bankotsu up. I pulled Inuyasha away and ensured him that he won't be doing that. That is just the brothers kink they have for each other.

I told Inuyasha to do just as Bankotsu did for me and he complied. I put a dab on his tight virgin ass hole and slowly inserted the white tip of the enema bag inside. When he adjusted to the small plastic inserter,I then squeezed slowly the liquid. He had me stop twice but he took the whole bottle of liquid.

I slowly took it out and put some more lube on his hole and inserted one finger inside like I did to Bankotsu. Plugging him up with one finger I moved it back and forward and rotated my wrist counter and clockwise as well. When he said that he needed to shit I removed my hand a small stream of water came out. No fecal matter just water. I asked him if he wanted to try something else and he said why not, its a night of firsts.

I lead him to a chair that was standing on the other side of the shower and attached to it was a hospital bag that they usually put water/medicine in to give to patients. Well this bag was attached to a pouch filled with room temperature milk. I told him to squat in the chair with his arms behind him and his legs spread apart squatting flat foot. I was able to see his anus perfectly. I bent down in front of him and licked it. He jumped a bit but relaxed. I put one finger inside and did the same motion as before. He seemed to adjust to it and was breathing hard from my ministrations.

I added another finger and he told me more. I added a third finger and stood up a bit to kiss him on the mouth. He reciprocated and balanced on three of his ligaments and jerked himself off while I was still finger fucking his pussy hole. When I felt his ass tighten around my fingers I pulled away and place the line attached to pouch with milk inside.

I held it while I was kissing him. I stood up and gave him my dick to suck on. I looked around my bathroom and Bankotsu just gushed out a huge water shot from his anus. If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it. It seemed that Inuyasha saw it too because he had stopped, laughed and began sucking again.

After another three minutes he told me he couldn't hold anymore and I gently removed the line and tied it off. I knelt in front of him again and began to play with his cock. I told him to hold it all in as much as he could. I knew he wouldn't be able to but hey what's the fun in letting out all the secrets.

I had grasped his cock firmer and moved my hand up and down while i did my own. He was still in his squat position and some of the milk started to stream out of his small ass hole. I placed my cock in the stream and used it to lubricate my own penis.

Ginta saw us and joined. He clasped onto the boy's ball sack and separated the sack from each other and held them moving slowly in circles. That turned on Inuyasha because more of the milk steadily gushed out. I quicken up the pace and Ginta tightened up his grip. I told Ginta to release one hand and jack me off while I finger fucked Inuyasha's ass. My ministrations to both his cock and his ass had Inuyasha moaning and groaning in pleasure while more of the milk coated our cocks. Hardening our cocks, I was ready to explode.

When I knew he was empty we rinse off again and headed back to the living room.

I had told Bankotsu earlier that I wanted him to help me break in Inuyasha so he was sitting on the couch masterbating to Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jakotsu's threesome. I told Inuyasha to sit next to Bankotsu and we stroke each other cocks while looking at those three go at it.

Ginta was on the bottom rimming Hakkaku's ass while Jakotsu was riding and Ginta's cock and jacking Hakkaku's cock. Hakkaku was returning the favor to Jake's. The muscle contraction in Jake's legs tells a lot about a man and how much they work out. Jake maybe the only openly gay friend we got but he is no punk. They switched and Jake was lying down on the sheet on the floor, while Hakkaku had inserted his cock in Jakotsu's ass and Ginta was in Hakkaku's ass. It was a sight to see. They moved together nicely and were moaning each other's names. I was getting turned on and I knew Inuyasha and Bankotsu especially was ready to get started.

Why Bank? Bank has been a really good friend since I could remember. He is the only one that know about my fetish with Kagome and about my bi-curious nature. He was my first and I was his. We have both initiated all the men here in our little poker night gang so why break tradition.

I had Inuyasha get on his hands and knees and Bankotsu feed him his cock. I was in the back getting his virgin ass ready. I got the lube and some ass plugs for later on. I put some gel on the top part and rubbed the entrance of his ass like I always do for my partners. I then put some on two of my fingers and placed them inside. I started off slow but Inuyasha removed Bankotsu's dick to tell me to go faster. I obliged by adding more gel and my middle finger to his almost ready ass. He just didn't know how many cocks was going to be shoved in there.

I stood up to see how Bank was treating his now slutty mouth. He was fucking him hardcore in his mouth. They was enjoying it by the sounds of the moaning and groaning escaping their mouths. I removed my fingers and stroked my now dry cock. I reached over to the end table for a condom and placed one on after I put some lube on and stroked it again. I lined up harden and veiny cock ready to fuck this kid in his ass...all 11 inches of cock was going to be inside of him. I slapped him on the ass and squatted a bit. Bankotsu shoved his dick all the way inside Inuyasha's throat to muffle the scream of being penetrated.

Without a preamble I inched in my mushroom tip and then let Inuyasha's ass do the rest. After all the prepping I did it was still tight like a virgin. I almost came. I stood on one knee and had the other brace against his backside. Bankotsu came out of Inuyasha's mouth with cum spewing all over the place. Bankotsu panted and sat down and watched me fuck this virgin hole. I stroked soft then I picked up the pace that I enjoyed. The sound of my ball sack slapping Inuyasha on his cheeks and him screaming like a bitch. Music to my ears. Thankfully I had sound proofed my entire penthouse every wall, ceiling and floor.

His screams was nothing compared to his moans and groans. The sound just turned me on and apparently Bankotsu. He had Inuyasha bobbing on his cock again while I drove it home in his anus. It was an amazing feeling to feel something tight on my cock. I came inside of my condom and pulled out. I reached for another one and turned Inuyasha so he would lie on his back. I lined my cock up again to his opening and rammed it inside again. I didn't come fast like the last time. I was one cum shot away from being on autopilot where I would go so long and keep my erection before I cum again. Bankotsu feed Inuyasha his cock again and Inuyasha took it like a babe took to their mother's teat. Inuyasha may get that record deal because Bankotsu was making his cum face again.

I was feeling my climax and I pulled out to stop the climax and took off my condom. I then entered in again. Bankotsu stood in front of me and put his cock in my mouth. I gladly accepted it and fucked Inuyasha while sucking Bankotsu off. Inuyasha had grabbed his cock and was masterbating while getting his ass filled.

"I'm about to cum," we all said almost simultaneously. I came inside Inuyasha's ass and Bankotsu came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. Inuyasha was the last one and came on his chest. Before I removed my cock I got an ass plug and put more lube on it. I removed my cock with cum oozing out and wiggled the silver plug inside Inuyasha. I helped him sit up.

I was nearly spent but there was the two more steps in the initiation of the newbie. I went to the kitchen and got the last of the Hazel Hush and Blue Harvey concoction and poured everyone a drink to recharge our batteries.

After a brief intermission the works of the drug quickly went through our bloodstream and we were back harder than before.

Bankotsu after finishing his drink went to Inuyasha and told him he had to wear a cock ring for the next two rounds. Inuyasha agreed and rubbed his cock and balls a bit. Bankotsu measured the leather cock ring to fit Inuyasha comfortably and sucked him off a bit to show that he was alright in his book.

I then walked to the couple and had Inuyasha sit on the couch with his ass kind of hanging off the couch. He yielded to my command and continued to stroke his cock. I put some more silicone lube on my unsheathed cock. I lifted his lower body up a bit and lined up my cock to his ass and plunged in.

Everyone else was to only stroke their cocks and observe the newbie get his ass rammed. The only person to participate other than me was Bankotsu. He let me get my rhythm and placed one knee next to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha grabbed Bank's cock and began to suck on it. I know it was getting good for Inuyasha because he kept stopping and moaning for me to go harder and faster. I pulled him to where he was completely on his back and I was holding him by his thighs. Bankotsu placed his other knee on the other side of Inuyasha and let his dick hang over his head while he sucked on Inuyasha's cock.

In another seven minutes I came inside and plugged up his ass with the same anal plug. Bankotsu was next to fuck Inuyasha in his ass. He didn't take long to spew his seed inside of junior.

Jakotsu had Inuyasha sit up like before and Jake leaned in towards Inuyasha fucking and kissing him. A couple of strokes and deep thrusts Jakotsu released his load and plugged him up. Ginta and Hakkaku had sandwiched Inuyasha and put both their dicks inside at the same time. Inuyasha accommodated the cocks and rode both of their cocks.

Hakkaku came first and stood next to Jakotsu who was smoking some of the Hazel Hush leaves variation. I instantly became harder again. Ginta had Inuyasha ride his cock and eventually came inside of Inuyasha. The cock ring around Inuyasha's cock prevented him from coming when it really wanted to.

I offered a hand to Inuyasha and he grabbed it. His legs were a little weak but he managed to walk to the the middle of the room with the anal plug and his cock ring.

I had Inuyasha sit in the middle on his knees and the rest of the guys circled him still stroking our very erect cocks. I simply told him about the brotherhood that we had forged with him. That if things with Kagome didn't work out he will still be apart of us. If he needs anything that is within reason we are all but a phone call away. If he accepted us as his brothers then he would suck us all until we came on him.

Man, does that boy have a mouth on him. He had one cock in each of his hands and another in his mouth. Bankotsu got underneath him and placed his cock in his ass after he removed the plug. Inuyasha bounced on the dick like Jake had done to Ginta's almost like a pro. One by one we came in his hair, on his face, in his mouth, on his chest, his shoulder and Bankotsu came in his ass. I removed the cock ring and we gathered around his cock and sucked and licked his cock until we were all covered in his hot cum. He unloaded a huge glob the covered everyone. We all kissed and congratulated him in joining our brotherhood. So I guess I accepted him into our group and in our lives.

After the initiation was finally over it was close to five in the morning. The fellas left after we cleaned and took a shower. They left to returned to their wives, girlfriends, or boyfriend promising another go at the fresh meat some time later on in the coming months. He agreed.

I changed into my sleepwear and Inuyasha got in the bed with me. I didn't mind. We talked some more and I reminded him that it had to be a secret even to Kagome. He agreed and kissed me. That kissed quickly turned into me on my back naked again and his nine inch cock in my ass. It felt good to receive and he was pretty good. We both came again, and I didn't bother cleaning myself because Inuyasha greedily licked me clean. He fell asleep bare chested and sated while I waited for him to relax and move him to Kagome's room. Didn't need any weird questions or anything.

I returned to my room, changed my sheets and quickly took another shower. I checked the living room and made sure that nobody left anything. I went to my office and locked the door behind me. Didn't need any surprises. I put the rest of the drugs away that we didn't use in a safe that was under the floor under my desk.

Unknown to anybody but myself and probably Inuyasha, I kept my security tapes recording because I knew tonight was going to be a night that I wanted to remember.

Going to my computer and pushing some keys to bring up the video feed from last night's events around the penthouse. I grinned and laughed to myself. If that fucker thought he got Kagome I had proof that I and a group of us, got his ass too if he needed some reminders. I made the video private and locked to a portable drive. I placed it in with the other videos I had of the others engaging in sexual acts with or without me. I locked it back and went to bed after locking the office door and unlocking the top lock to the front door.

I knew that Kagome was going to be home in another two hours. Good two hours of sleep. Good night, fuck I am exhausted.

**:::**

**:::**

* * *

**A/N: not beta read but tried to catch as many mistakes...will continue to look for them:) Forgive and move on**

*** Drugs are made up and ingredients are made up to my knowledge. **

***Places here are made up.**

** Don't condone drug use to heighten sex. Practice safe sex.**

**The procedures in story are real if you are interested in anal sex but never experienced it. Except for the anal plug to trap the cum. That was my all me lol...**

**I AM NOT A DOCTOR or sex expert.**

**I was aiming for out of the box...did I do it...lol**

**Until next time**

**M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Koga POV**

I knew that Kagome was going to be home in another two hours. Good two hours of sleep. Good night, fuck I am exhausted.

:::

:::

**Two Hours Later**

Man was I tired. I heard the front door locks and my phone going off saying that it was opening and the alarm code was being punched in. She later came in my room and undressed. She climbed on top of me and started to hump my flaccid dick. He was liking it but he just didn't have it in him. I grabbed her creamy ass and lifted her up so she could lay next to me.

"Sleep," I told her and she giggled and I guess left to go and sleep with Inuyasha.

I was a little disappointed but it didn't last long, I was knocked the fuck out.

A few hours later instead of eating breakfast we went to go and have lunch at a deli that was around the corner from our apartment.

Of course Kagome being Kagome meaning nosy as hell and making sure her "Side of Beef" wasn't hazed. We made up a believable story about what we did beforehand. We talked about guy stuff and did some bro bonding.

It was true.

I remember from college the best lie is the lie with the most truth in it with a little sprinkled lies or omitted information. She bought it because she went in a long drone out spell of what she did at Sango. I tuned it completely out. I was still trying to get over the hangover. I need to buy some pickles and drink the juice from it. I tuned back in when she asked about Bankotsu.

I was half expecting for Inuyasha to spill the beans of what we actually did but he went along with it. He even told her about Bankotsu willing to listen to his demo tape when he makes one and may sign him if it's any good. I have a newfound respect for the fucker, he is alright in my book.

:::

:::

So a few weeks pass and Inuyasha and I became a little closer than I imagined. I think he was trying to figure out his sexuality and since Kagome wasn't giving up the cookies well why not the brother. We meet up in my office to fuck every other Thursday for the last 5 weeks when Kagome had cheer practice or dance.

This particular time I felt myself about to cum into his mouth and he stops. I was so pissed I shoved his face down on my desk and take it out on his ass. I coated his insides and fell onto my office chair. Inuyasha slide down on the ground lookin kinda out of it.

"Alright spill, what's the matter?"

"Kagome wants me to take her virginity for my birthday present next month."

I was shocked because I was planning on deflowering her.

"What's the long face about then?"

"What if I hurt her or make her first time not pleasurable. It's a lot of pressure for the first guy you know. I will be the one she compares to other guys if we don't make it. If I suck then I am going to be the small, limp dick, asshole. I don't want her to remember me like that."

I understood his predicament. Most women think it's easy for guys to pop that cherry.

Nope

Ah uh

Negative, sweetheart.

We have make sure that we stay hard, that we teach or introduce to them what they might or might not like. The god forbid change of heart, that she doesn't want to go through it anymore.

Then we got to get them over the 'I'm shy, I'm just a virgin' bullshit. Then the blood, and that fucking hymen. That thin piece of flesh, I guess, is a bitch to break especially when you have all that shit on your mind.

Then you don't want to hurt her, gotta wait for the damn tears to stop, get over the fact she just laying there like a lump on a log because she doesn't know what she is doing. You have to sacrifice what you want like going at a decent pace but you don't want to scare her. A lot of pressure. So if it's your first time to pop the cherry, you got a lot on your plate.

I sat contemplating if I should offer my services since I am the Cherry Popper Master and I have done a lot of firsts with her. I was about to speak when Inuyasha spoke first.

"I know it would be weird and I can't believe I'm asking you this. But do you think that you could fuck my girlfriend first to get over that: 'it's my first time, I automatically got to be shy'? I know that you guys have that unconventional relationship and she trusts you."

"Let me think about it," I told him.

I wasn't going to be jump at the chance. I gotta play it cool because I, Koga Takahashi, is the epitome of cool.

After a couple of minutes of thinking about it I agreed and we got dressed after we devised a plan.

**Four Weeks Later**

I am in the kitchen making some lemonade because I had a taste for something sour. I was about to head to the living room to catch up on playoffs I record when the front door burst wide open and a crying Kagome stormed through the living room to her room.

I just stood there waiting for the wind to calm down. I closed and locked the door and went to my alcohol cabinet. I had a gut feeling that it was going to be a long one. I ended up calling her favorite Italian place to bring us food. The things you do for your sister and her breakdowns.

I carried a lemonade for her and my tall scotch for me. I was going to need it. I walked in her room and Hurricane Kagome ripping up everything in sight. I placed the drinks on her cluttered desk since she was on her bed now wailing like a injured moose. Yeah she has an ugly cry.

I stooped down and it was a picture of her and Inuyasha at a carnival that came through three weekends ago.

I sat on her bed and turned her over so she could breathe and start her cryoplanation because it wasn't going to coherent. Just the important details seem to come through.

I hand her a tissue. She grabbed it and blew her red nose. Her hair was all over the place and the thin strands was on her tear stained cheek mixed in with snot. The boy fucked up really bad.

I got back up and handed her the lemonade with my scotch in the other hand. She grabbed the scotch and downed it in one gulp. I was mildly impressed and pissed because that was my listening drink. I sipped on the tart drink waiting for her to begin her tale of how Inuyasha fucked up.

"You ready to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

Oh fuck, its really bad. When we, well me, have to play charades it's never a good sign because I have to get creative because 8 times out of 10 it's never simple. It's some out of the box bullshit bizarre how in the hell did that even take place events happen to her or that's how she explains it. My sister is melodramatic in essence. I told her to wait and brought the bottle of scotch because I will have to be half drunk to get what the hell is wrong.

After three gulps I begin. Fucking bullshit.

"Ok, does it involve Inuyasha?"

She shook her head yes.

"Did Inuyasha forget something?"

She shook her head yes and shook her hand kinda. Well let's see what I can guess next. I took three more gulps and pieced together what she gave me.

"Inuyasha forgot something."

Have I mentioned that I suck at charades?

She shook her head. Well I got that right. Let's see if I can go deeper.

"Inuyasha forgot something that is important to you?"

She shook her head and raised up two of her fingers.

"Inuyasha forgot something that is important to both of y'all and it upset you."

She shook her head and wiped a tear.

What could be important to the both of them?

"Your birthday?"

She shook her head no.

"Your anniversary?"

She shook her head yes. Well I be damned I am getting good at this.

"So Inuyasha forgot ya'll anniversary and it made you upset?"

She shook her head yes and did her hand shake that meant half way there.

"Kagome, I give up what the hell happened?"

Her lip quivered and tears started to spring from her eyes. Oh hell not that again.

"Why do you _men_ give up on me?"

Wait that was a clue. Did he break up with her?

"Did Inuyasha break up with you?"

"No! I broke up with him but he doesn't know it yet. I need to tell that ass-Oh My god!"

She went back to covering her head with her hands. Another clue! When we are done I am so going to buy the gameboard Clue! Because if I can figure out a hormonal teenager's very elaborate (yeah being sarcastic) explanations then I can be the master of that game. Because good grief this is hard.

"So _you_ broke up with Inuyasha because he forgot your anniversary to him, what does ass have to do with it?"

"He had another guy's dick in his ass and his dick in another boy's mouth," she murmured and screamed through her pillow now.

What the hell! Stop the presses, what happened?

I took the pillow away and her eyes was bloodshot red and starting to puff. Clear snot was running out of her nose and her eyebrows was turned down in a frown. Her cheeks were red her hair was coming out of her ponytail. She was still gorgeous to me.

"Now Kagome take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

She sat up took a deep breathe and began her tale. This was going to be the shock of the century.

**Kagome's POV-Earlier this Afternoon**

I was running late from debate and was suppose to meet Inuyasha on the track field so we can head to the library to study. We had exams coming up and didn't want him to fail because he messed up or didn't study. Running to the track field where he usually waits when he gets done with practice he wasn't there. I waited a couple of minutes. Ok, waited impatiently for 30 seconds and decided to go to the locker room.

Most of the guy's girlfriends go in there so it's pretty safe to go in there unannounced. There shouldn't be any one but Inuyasha in there since practice was a short one and I saw several members of the basketball team already leave to head home. I was walking past the trophy case and looked at some of them. I bent in towards the newer ones that Inuyasha was apart of or won on his own. Then that's when it happened.

I heard some indistinguishable moans coming from the boy's locker room. I blushed a little bit because some lucky boy was getting his dick sucked by his girlfriend. I took off my shoes and walked in my socks so I wouldn't make a sound. I hide behind the red cage that separated the lockers from the showers. I saw one of the boys that was good friends with Inuyasha and myself. Then I remembered his girlfriend didn't come to school today because she was doing some college visit down south.

I was going to break up the love fest and tell that slut that she should get her own man but Sean's voice stopped me.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you could su-suck cock so good."

I was mortified. My Inuyasha? Couldn't be! Had to be another guy with the same name as my homophobe boyfriend. He broke out in cold sweats when another guy brushes up against him. I stood on my tippy toes and low and behold _my _Inuyasha was throat deep of cock in his mouth and wanking off his own. Sean then turned his body and I assumed put Inuyasha's cock in his mouth because his head was bobbing up and down.

I had to cover my mouth to not to scream! I wanted to throw up, scream, throw a tantrum, promise him my virginity, run. I was about to leave but another guy came and I backed up slowly in the darkness praying that they didn't see me.

The other guy was surprised because he stopped and stared. Sean and Inuyasha stopped and looked embarrassed. Damn straight! They both had two attractive girlfriends that would give them the world.

Mitch, that's the third guy, held up his hands. I guess telling him he didn't care. He walked up to Inuyasha and took off his white wifebeater shirt from his body and licked his nipple.

Mitch was a known bi-sexual guy. I guess his wet dream is finally coming true.

Mitch and Sean was both licking and sucking on Inuyasha's chest like he was their mother. Inuyasha was moaning and rubbing the back of their head. Inuyasha then got on his knees from the bench they was sitting on and was jacking the guys off. He grabbed Mitch's cock and put it in his mouth and was jacking off Sean.

Mitch moved his hips like he was inside of a bitch's mouth fucking my now ex-boyfriend's mouth. Inuyasha then switched. I tried to leave honestly. But it was like a train wreck, wrong but fascinating at the same time.

I guess they got tired of the fallatio and Mitch helped Inuyasha up and turned him so his butt was facing him. Sean got on the bench and faced Mitch's mouth. Mitch slide his dick in Inuyasha's ass and began fucking him and sucking Sean off. Inuyasha was taking the anal like a pro. Like he has done this before. I had to really rethink my relationship with him!

I looked away trying not to cry out loud and I looked back. Inuyasha had his dick in Sean's ass and Mitch had his dick in Inuyasha's ass. They was moaning and groaning, moving together as one. They split apart from each other after what felt like eternity. Mitch had Inuyasha lay down and Inuyasha started to jack himself off while laying down.

Sean and Mitch stood at opposite ends rubbing and jerking themselves off until cum started to come from their cocks and landed on Inuyasha. He had his mouth open and he came on his stomach. He ran his fingers through the mixed cum and ate it. He then sat up and they kissed each other and headed off further back to take another shower.

Before they left I heard Sean asked "so are you into boys or do you like girls?"

"I think I like a mixture of both," Inuyasha replied.

"Well whenever you want to do this again. Just let me go. This will be our little secret," Mitch said and Sean shook his head.

I just stood there and tears was rolling down my neck. I didn't know when I started crying but I was. I don't know if it was the fact that my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend is bi-sexual or if I was so turned on and horny. I ran home because I had a lot to think about.

**Koga POV-Present time**

I listened to her explanation and I was hard. My little boy blossomed and is experiencing that world. Kagome was so dejected I brought her in for a hug. The food came and we ate in my bedroom since the after effects of Hurricane Kagome was still there in her room.

"So has Inuyasha called you?"

"He won't stop calling me and he keeps threatening to come over and make me tell him what's wrong why his number keeps going to voicemail. Why I am not answering."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. Is something wrong with me?"

"No, that means that you are accepting of him and whatever sexuality he choses. Bi-sexual doesn't mean that he is going to choose the dick over you or love you any less. Just see it as if you wanted to invite another guy to your bedroom to have sex with then he wouldn't have a huge problem with another dick in the room. You should talk to him or have some revenge."

"I don't want another pussy in the room. I am all sausage here sir."

"Well why don't you have sex with another guy and have Inuyasha walk in on you two."

Yes, I am killing two birds with one stone. If she takes the hint and ask me to do it then I have fulfilled my promise to Inuyasha and to Kagome. Yes that is why I am smart.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about we have sex together?"

"On his birthday! Oh Koga you are smart!"

Glad she isn't a slow one. We devised a plan that was similar to the one with Inuyasha. Shit was going to get real next weekend.

**Next Saturday**

**Koga POV**

So the players were in position. Today was Inuyasha's birthday. I had texted him a green light and made Kagome talk to him and make something up as to why she was upset. She decided that she would be a grown up and let him explain. I was proud of her.

He was coming over to my house to spend the night again he had permission from his cool ass parents.

He arrived by 8 pm but I was hidden. That was the plan with Kagome. She was going to get Inuyasha all hot and bothered and then stop. Call me out and I take her virginity. With Inuyasha he was just going to introduce another person to the bedroom i.e. me and play with her breasts and watch us have sex. See I am smart. Let's just hope this plan goes right.

I stayed in my office and turned one of the cameras on in Kagome's room so I could see her do a simple strip tease to turn Inuyasha on. He was because he was rubbing his cock through his pants. She had did a split and gyrated her hips on the carpet floor. She then crawled to Inuyasha and began to take his clothes off. My signal was when she threw her bra off to the side and was about to put his dick inside her.

She did all that and here we go.

"Wh-why did you stop baby?"

"I don't think I want you to take my virginity. I want a real man to do that," Kagome said and dropped her cupless bra.

I walked in already naked and half-masted. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out playing along like I told him to do. Kagome turned and walked to me and began kissing and rubbing my wood like she usually does but this time it was sexier like she had a point to prove.

I picked her up not breaking the kiss and laid her down on her bed. Inuyasha moved to the edge and was slowly touching himself. I wanted to touch him too but this was all about Kagome.

I move my head between her lower lips and lap up the already leaking juices she produced from her body. I had her hold her legs up while I went down on her. I found her bundle of nerves and sucked on that and placed my middle finger into her folds. She bucked and in took some air. I looked up and she had her eyes closed and was tweaking her rosy colored nipples. I pulled out my drenched middle finger and placed another finger in getting her ready for my girth.

I sucked on her right nipple and was moving my fingers in circular and counter clockwise, going in and out at a fast past. Juices was spraying from her and she was screaming out profanities but more importantly my name. I placed another finger and waited until she adjusted to having three inside of her. I looked at Inuyasha and his eyes was closed jerking his cock in his hand.

I removed my hand and got down between her legs. My cock was beyond ready. I slipped on a condom and rubbed the head of it to get it lubricated. I then eased my way inside. Some tears came of her eyes but no blood. It was incredible tight inside.

I had at least half of my dick inside and she was breathing hard. I ease back out until the tip was just inside and ease back in. I had to close my eyes to concentrate at not blowing my load just yet. I noticed that she wasn't moaning anymore she sucking face with Inuyasha. I took the distraction and thrusted my entire length inside. She broke away and moaned really loudly.

I waited until the sensation went away and leaning up licking and sucking her nipple while Inuyasha had the other.

I captured her lips and began moving my hips a little bit. She bit my lip and I stopped. I waited some more and kissed her again. After a few more minutes of kissing I moved my hips and she continued to kiss me. I broke the kiss and focused solely on getting her first orgasm from my dick.

:::

:::

After an hour of just us I invited Inuyasha to join us. He had already came three times and was on his fourth. I removed my cock from Kagome and took off the fourth condom I had put one.

I needed a rest. Inuyasha and Kagome fucked like rabbits. She got on top of him and rode him like a pro. I rubbed my shaft looking at Kagome's breast bounce against her chest. Inuyasha had his eyes slightly open. I knew he wanted me to kiss him and I did.

He had placed one hand on my member and the other was on Kagome's hip. I guess she felt that the attention wasn't on her anymore and she opened her eyes to her boyfriend engage in a tongue of war with her brother. I stopped kissing Inuyasha and sat up on the bed. They stopped and Kagome had to come clean. This was a fork in the road for her. She began to tear up and I grabbed her hand giving her that support because we had already talked about what she wanted to do.

"What's wrong, Chicken Leg? Kagome talk to me. Why are you crying? It's my birthday. Not my funeral."

"Tell him Kags."

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha, I know that you like guys' cock."

"What? How did you find out about that?" the ass looked at me thinking I spilled the beans. Luckily that flew over Kagome's head.

"I saw you in the locker room last week with Sean and Mitch. I saw the whole thing. When, how did it happen? Do you love me anymore?"

"Kags, Kagome. Yes I do love you. It's just that I also like guys. It not that I prefer them over you. Baby you got my heart and those other people they can never replace you."

"Was that the first time you did it with a guy?"

Whoa, whoa, that was not an authorized question. Shit, Inuyasha. I can't say anything because it will go against the guy code I set up.

Shit.

"No, that wasn't the first time I was with dudes. It was an older guy that I had my first time with. It was a long time ago and I don't really want to think about it. Please don't make me have to go into details."

And the award for Best Bullshitter: Inuyasha Mitsu. I taught him that about the trick to lying that I developed back when I was in college.

"You forgive me? It won't happen again unless you are there and we agree on a third person."

"Can it just be Koga? If that is alright with you Koga."

I leaned and kissed Inuyasha and then I exchanged a kiss to Kagome. They were bringing my hard on down. Kagome then moved to my shaft and shared it with Inuyasha. I just laid on Kagome's pillows and enjoyed the view. I made the both face their asses toward me so I could pleasure them.

I inserted my right fingers inside Kagome still tight vag and fondled Inuyasha's ball sacks. My flaccid dick came back and was ready for some fucking. I slapped Kagome on the ass and then Inuyasha's. I moved his hips to tell him to put my cock in his ass and he did. It fit snug in his ass. Kagome went in front of Inuyasha and jacked him off. He leaned his head back moaning and cursing.

"Kagome get on Inuyasha's dick," I told her through gritted teeth because I was close to climaxing.

I didn't see her but felt the added body weight on my chest and Kagome's own moans added to Inuyasha's.

I felt Inuyasha move on of his hands towards Kagome and she was screaming for him to rub her clit faster.

"I'm about to cum," they both said at the same time. I was almost there too.

I lifted Inuyasha off of me to keep the orgasm away. Inuyasha still was attached to Kagome and was fucking her ass and she was cumming all on her sheets. He lifted her up and a stream of his cum landed on his chest.

Kagome licked it up and I went behind her fingering her pussy. I replaced the another condom on and lined my cock up to her entrance. She was still on her knees when I entered her. She cocked back her head and mewled about the sensation. I slammed my hips slow and not fast much to her dislike.

Inuyasha moved and was underneath us. I felt his hair by my knees. I assumed he was licking Kagome and my joining while she jacked him off and I fucked her from the back.

Seven, eight, eleven strokes later I pulled out and unloaded my entire load on Inuyasha's face and Kagome did too. He wiped the ejaculation from his eyes and I just wanted to rest. I just needed to get my second wind. I was thoroughly sated and hungry.

Inuyasha laid in the middle and we shared a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Side of Beef," Kagome said to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Happy Birthday Bro," and kissed him on the forehead.

"Best birthday present I ever had," and he yawned and I heard Kagome's soft snores.

I chuckled and got up. I needed to eat and drink some water. I heard a buzz sound and looked for it.

It came from Inuyasha's pants, it was his phone.

**Mom: Don't forget to invite them to dinner tomorrow! Don't forget the lube!**

What kind of mother is she? Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow. First I need some food. Maybe a chicken leg and some beef. That sounds really good right now.

:::

:::

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I was a little reluctant to update for this story on this site. I had two guests (of course) say that I was a fucking weirdo, and that Koga would never do the things he did in chapter 4...Well newsflash he did:) and repeated it to just because its my keyboard bitches!**

** I was going to do a whole A/N chapter instead of an actual update to progress the story but I didn't. I'm in the point of my life if you like it you will review, favorite, follow. IF you don't you move on to another story. It's not hard. **

**Also I am thinking about stop updating certain stories because of the lack of reviews, favorites, follows. I just get views. That tells the author jack squat if the story is interesting or not. I have other stories I want to do and I don't have to waste my time on something that is boring or uninteresting. I appreciate the positive feedback thus far. Not begging just letting you know about future stories starting this summer.**

** I also have a poll on my profile. The next time I update this story the first chapter of one of the stories that has the most votes will be in chapter 6. I see two more chapters until this story is concluded. If you felt I was being bitchy well you are just sensitive.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think:) If you going to be mean at least log in so I can see your stuff and comment and nick pick at every little thing you did wrong. Nobody likes a killjoy asshole. **

**If you haven't figured this out geezus help you: Characters are OOC...that's the beauty of Fanfiction.**

**Next story to be updated will be Kissing Strangers tomorrow and that will have a preview of the sequel to 'When Love Loves'**

**Check out my other stories (I have two new ones) if you need something tamer I do have tamer stories :D**

**See this was going to be an Author Note Chapter...I'm not a total bitch :D**

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: You know that the Brotherly Love universe is fucked up if not re-read chapter 4 and comeback lol... Expect the unexpected. With that said enjoy:)**

**Koga's POV**

After we "celebrated" Inuyasha's birthday, they took a shower together and came to the living room so we could all talk and lay some ground rules. Yes, I am a closet nymph but two teenagers are here and had the taste of dick and pussy. Don't need my sister pregnant and she raising the baby while the fucker gets amnesia all of a sudden.

Yeah not on my watch buddy. I may seem irritated with her and taking advantage of her but she is and will forever be my sister.

"You wanted to talk to us Koga?" Kagome asked and sat on the couch indian style.

Inuyasha sat next to her only in his gym shorts and a towel on his head that fell to his shoulders.

"Yea, there needs to be some ground rules about the newly discovered pleasures," I began trying to sound like a parent and not the guy that just had sex with them.

Hypocritical fucker I have become.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Kagome asked leaning into Inuyasha's side.

"Well first off sex. I don't mind it but you guys can't be doing it all the time and your grades end up suffering. This is your last year in high school then you are off to college. I mean it. She has three colleges looking at her and you are not going to fuck it up for her because your hormones are going wild got that Mitsu?" I looked at the cocky bastard.

How did I even agree to him fucking my sister is beyond me.

"I got it. I don't want my Aphrodite* to not follow her dreams of being an Architect. I love you Aphrodite," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and nipping her jawline.

Kagome giggled and tried to move her face away from his. I need to invest in small trash cans because I really needed to barf because that shit was extremely pussy whipped.

"Of course Eros*. I want you to follow your dreams of being a Computer Engineer. I love you too, Eros," Kagome said and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha slipped his hand under her shirt and was massaging her breast.

I haven't disappeared or was I getting turned on, I'm still here damnnit!

"Hey, hey! I'm not done with my speech. Break it up you two," I yelled and removed his hand from my sister's breast.

She looked at me like I was messing up a good thing.

"Killjoy," Kagome mumbled.

"Whatever. Now since you have established new names even though I was getting use to the Chicken Leg and Side of Beef. Next order of business fidelity and safe sex. Again fucker! I don't want my sister pregnant until she has graduated from college and she has a ring on her finger from you after you have settled. I will also need proof that you can provide for her without your parent's money. Then you are going to have to choose before all that. Kagome or another person man or female. She doesn't need to catch a STD she can't get rid of and that includes pregnancy. So man to man, if you going to fuck Kagome, she needs and will be the only pussy you deep that dick in. If I get wind of you cheating on her man or female. Let's just say you will be have to change your name to Sasha Mitsu. Got me. Please, please, cheat on her so the next asshole who thinks that I'm all talk can go to you to get proof not to fuck over my sister," I said and looked at Inuyasha dead in his eye.

I know what's going through his head. We fucked on a regular but now I have an issue. Damn skippy jack.

"Same goes for you Kagome. If it's not Inuyasha's dick,keep your legs closed. I know I am sounding hypocritical because of last night and our past experiences. That's the exception. Anyone outside of the three, no! Unless the other one agrees. It's between you guys. I'm just here," I think I confused them because I am a little confused.

"So basically practice safe sex, no one outside of the three of us, we can still fuck you, and you give me permission to marry Kagome in five years when I can prove to you and her that I am a stable guy," Inuyasha summed it up.

"Basically," he is not a lost cause.

"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked together.

I tried not to facepalm myself. They truly belong together.

"You do forgive me Kagome right," Inuyasha asked turning towards her.

"Yes, but please don't ever do it again ok," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"I won't. Oh by the way. My mom invited you guys to dinner tonight. She wants to meet my girlfriend and her family. I hope that's ok. It's going to be a post-birthday dinner since I was here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome paled a little bit but nodded her head. She looked at me like she wanted me to say something.

"I guess we should start getting dressed," I said and walked out of the room to shower and get dressed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe it I'm 18 years old and dating the envy at my school. I can't believe she caught me and was some what understanding about it. I'm glad that her brother didn't spill that he was filling my ass with his cock when she wasn't home. I tried not to look at him that way but it was hard not to.

I looked at my girlfriend and I tried to imagine the rest of my life with her and I can. Scary but also exciting.

"Come on Kags, let's go and get dressed before your brother comes and blow a blood vessel if we are still not ready," I told her and held out my hand.

"Ok, we could fool around for a bit. I have more condoms in my room. Just for a few minutes. I think you call it a quicky," Kagome sucked on my pecs and ran towards her bedroom.

Well, Koga did say that the only pussy I can have my dick in is Kagome's and we are practicing safe sex. Why the hell not.

I made it to her room and she was already naked on the mattress. She was laying on the comforter masterbating and pinching her nipples. I can give up dick to just be with her. I took off my basketball shorts and lock the door. Just because Koga has permission to fuck us doesn't mean he can do it all the time.

I reached for her and placed her fingers in my mouth tasting her feminine juices. I looked down at her with hooded eyelids. I replaced her fingers with mine. I know she was enjoying it. She was biting her lower lip and her eyes were barely open.

I pulled out her fingers from my mouth and go to her nipples that was red from her pinching them. I lick the left one and pinch the right and switched. I dry hump her and held her arms above her head so she wouldn't try to put my cock inside of her. I was going to torture her.

I pulled back, took my fingers from inside of her and went for her nightstand.

"Which one has the condoms in?" I asked her kissing and trying to leave a discreet hickey on her shoulder.

"The uhm, top one," Kagome stuttered.

I pull open what I thought was the top dresser drawer and reached in without looking. I felt around and what my hand landed on was something smooth, long and thick. I pull back from her and lift up what could be the biggest dick I have ever seen. I pulled it out and showed Kagome my findings.

"Care to explain love?" I asked her. Her once hooded eyes slowly focused and was wide as saucers.

"I-I can explain," Kagome said licking her now dry and slightly swollen lips.

I sit down on the bed on my knees and held up her horse cock dildo with the suction cup.

"I'm listening," I said trying to look angry and not mildly amused and curious. I turned the thing around in my hand.

Things started to piece together especially why she wasn't against anal in the beginning of our relationship. Could she really feel my dick in comparison of this big...thing.

"I've had Rickey for almost two years now. So it was way before you, even before I started to fool around with Koga. I used it to...help with my sexual frustrations. I haven't used it in so long," Kagome was explaining getting redder and redder every time she opened her mouth.

"I hope you are not mad. It's not like it's alive or that I am cheating on you," Kagome said folding her arms.

"So you really not over it then?" I asked still holding the cock.

"I guess not. Just give that back and let's get dressed. We don't have that much time," Kagome said and took the dildo from my hand, put it back where it belonged, and went to go get dressed in her bathroom in the hall.

I walked to the dresser where she stored the monster cock and took it out. A wild idea came to mind. Our anniversary was coming up and she still didn't feel 100% sure that I was only thinking of her. Grinning I place the horse cock back in its home and started to get dressed myself.

:::

:::

**Few Hours Later**

We arrive at my house with 15 minutes to spare. I sat in the back while Kagome was in the front with her brother. I tried to steal some glances from her but she was avoiding me. Not a good sign. I guess I would too if I caught her fucking someone else and making plans to do it again. Speaking of which I need to cancel that meet up. Oh and then find out I had a secret dildo that was almost longer than my arm. That thing was massive.

:::

:::

**Outside Mitsu Manor walking up to the front door**

"Wow, Inuyasha, your house is huge. How many bedrooms and do you have a pool?" my future wife asked me.

I chuckled and tried to count how many was inside that old house.

"8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, game room, garden house out back, pool and jacuzzi, sauna, kitchen, formal living room and dining room, servants' quarters, basement, and dad's office," I said trying to picture the layout of my house.

I only frequent my room, bathroom that's in my room, pool, kitchen, dining room, living room and dad's office when we need to have our "father and son" bonding time. Meaning he sits at his desk lecturing me about whatever and I sit there acting like I give a damn.

**Inside Mitsu Manor**

"Good evening master. Your father and mother are in the formal living room waiting for you and your guests arrival. Dinner will be served in exactly 20 minutes. Your brother and his wife are also in the room with the Lord and Lady of the house," Myoga said bowing to me.

"Of course Myoga. Here is Mr. Takahashi's car please park it for him," I said and Koga gave old man Myoga his keys.

"Fancy," I heard Koga whisper.

"You get use to it. Come on and let's get this celebration on," I said leading them to the formal living room where my parents take newly acquired guests that weren't family.

:::

:::

"All I am saying is that he is not ready yet. I have been looking for a wife that is a bit older but she has to have a good head on her shoulders. Her dad says that she is more than willing to be his wife and oversee the company until he graduates from college," I heard my father say.

Not again with that old dried up spinster they trying to get me to marry. I clear my throat and grab Kagome's hand. She tightened her grip letting me know she heard them and not giving up on me. She kissed my cheek and pulled me along to meet my parents. This should be fun.

**Kagome's POV**

How fucking rude! Ok yes I am pissed and disgusted about Inuyasha's new love of cock in the ass. I was beyond embarrassed that he found my fetish of large dildos but his father already planning Inuyasha's wedding to some other bitch and that said bitch is not me. Oh fuck you Mr. Mitsu sir! I actually like maybe even love Inuyasha.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. No I haven't totally forgiven him but I am willing to get past it. He has years to make it up to me. Now we have to show a united front. I place a grin on my face and pull him forward so he could introduce me to my future in-laws. Yes bitches Kagome Takahashi will be in five years Mrs. Inuyasha Mitsu and you can put money on that.

"Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru, and Rin I would like to formally introduce you to my girlfriend Kagome Takahashi and her brother Koga Takahashi. Kagome, Koga, this is my father, Tashio, my mother, Izayoi, my older brother and his wife Sesshomaru and Rin," Inuyasha finished.

I smiled and nodded at everyone looking them in the eye. When he was done I turned my bubbly persona on and went to hug them all. Yes you are going to love me and want me in this family that he would probably never see again if they cross me wrong. They hugged me back except the ice prick Sesshomaru. I didn't need to win him over just the parentals and I already have his wife. She seems really cool and much, much, much like 10 years younger than Sesshomaru.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the young woman that seems to have caught my Inu's heart and won't let go," his mother said and pinched his cheek.

I giggled of course fake and wrapped my arms around his arm staking my claim.

"Oh yes! We practically have all our classes together expect science and extracurricular activities. But I get to see him every day and we study for every class and our college exams that's coming up," I said.

Yes show that I have independent goals other than trying to be his wife.

"Oh you plan to go to college. What are you going for? Psychology, education?" his father asked.

Bastard only named "female" friendly degrees.

"Oh no. I love children and have a respect for people that like to get into other's minds. No my plan is simple. I am going to go for my degree in Architect and Visual Design. I am also planning on getting my Entrepreneurship Certificate as well so I can start my own Architect firm and maybe Graphic Design as well," I said.

I saw their eyes widen up. Yup not just beauty going for me but brains as well.

"Well enough about Kagome, I'm starved," my fat ass boyfriend said.

"Dinner should be-," Izayoi started to say but stopped when the butler came in bowing at us.

We followed the Lord and Lady of the house to the dining room. Inuyasha whispered in my ear that it was the formal dining room. The informal one is in the kitchen and it's just somewhere you eat and leave. Here is where they host all the guests for dinner.

:::

:::

**Dinner served and eaten in silence. The maids collected the dinner plates now we are here for dessert**

**Koga POV**

Ok, I may have been wrong about Inuyasha's parents being cool. They are boring as fuck. We ate the food and it was pretty good compared to the take-out foods Kagome and I have picked up. The lady of house kept looking at me and I could have sworn she was giving head to her corn on the cob.

I had looked around and everyone had their head down but me and her. She wasn't old like the senior she seemed to be about twenty years older than me.

I also noticed that they had nothing white in their house and ate only things that was colorful. I might be reading into things but I think his parents are swingers or at least the mother.

"Ma'am we are going to have coffee and fruit in the living room," the old man in the monkey suit said.

We all got up and I felt a pinch on my ass but Izayoi was no where around. I sat down and on the couch and she brought me a china soft pink mug that had coffee inside.

"How many sugars you like. One lump, two lumps or three lumps,"she asked me and oh so carefully rubbed my thigh.

"Four really. I like my drinks sweet," I told her.

"Really, so what else do you like sweet?" Izayoi asked me and pressed her breast up against mine.

"Depends,"I told her and sipped my drink. It was actually pretty good.

"Hey, I need to go to a birthday party the team is throwing me. Kagome is coming with me. I should be back in a couple of hours can I use one of the cars dad?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Yes of course. Take the Mercedes and be careful. Text when you get there and come back son,"Taisho handed Inuyasha a decent size of money and the keys to the car.

"Is it alright if I go with Inuyasha for a couple of hours?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, have fun. Remember what I said and be careful. I will be here when you get back,"I told her and gave her some money just in case she gets separated from him.

They left and it was just Izayoi, Taisho and I. I kept sipping on my coffee and saw the Mitsus having a private conversation with their eyes.

"I'm going to freshen the pot of coffee I will be back,"Izayoi said and left the room.

Taisho got up and came and sat next to me.

"So what do you think of my wife?" Taisho asked.

"I think she is a lovely woman who raised a good kid,"I said being the diplomatic. I was catching on to them. He wanted to know if I was interested in fucking his wife.

"But what about her ass? She has a great ass don't she,"Taisho said.

"I wouldn't know but if I had to guess I bet she has a great ass,"I said imagining her naked.

Taisho chuckled and Izayoi walked in with glasses with short glasses and two ice cubes in each glass.

"I thought since the adults are here we could get something stronger than coffee," Izayoi said and handed me a glass.

I drunk the liquid and it stung the back of my throat.

"Let us show you around the house," Izayoi said and started out of the room.

I followed the couple around the enormous house and Taisho was there to fill my cup up with what I know now as Bacardi 151. We finally made it another door on this long ass tour.

"This is my office, come in,"Taisho said and opened the door and walked to the wet bar poured himself another Bacardi and took a seat in the office chair.

I went inside and it was really hot. I undid my tie and took off my jacket. Izayoi sat next to me and rubbed my thigh and went higher and higher.

She began to kiss my neck and unzipped my pants. She unbuttoned my shirt. She straddled me and moved her shoulder straps down her slim body. She placed my hands on her ass and put her arms around my neck. I kneaded her ass and she leaned back some moaning. Her small breast popped up from between us and I engulfed the whole thing in my mouth.

"Ah, it's been so long since someone like you sucked my breast," Izayoi whispered and gyrated her hips arousing my cock.

I took out her breast and placed the other in my mouth. I then rubbed two fingers underneath her white silk underwear finding her clit. She leaned back pulling her breast out of my mouth and using my knees to support her riding her first orgasm off.

She humped my two fingers and then i added my ring finger and placed my middle in her loose ass.

Whoa, what has been in there, I wonder. Then I heard a glass being placed on the desk. I looked up and totally forgot her husband was in the room. I clear my throat and pull my fingers out of. She mewed and grabbed her distinguishable A cup breasts.

She looked up at me and smirked.

"Why did you stop? My husband scares you? Honey we are swingers and my Tai loves watching and he might participate. He loves pussy and cock just as much as you do sweetie,"Izayoi leaned back up to me and finished taking my clothes off.

I pushed her off of me to where she landed on the other side of the couch. I stood, staggered a bit and grabbed my head and the room began to spin faster.

"Cock sucking bitch drunga me, funk-," I tried to say and landed on the floor facing the desk on my side.

I heard someone's shoes and thought I saw black dress shoes coming towards my fuzzy and unfocused vision. Someone bent down in front of me and then it all went black.

Shit.

:::

:::

**Kagome's POV**

"Damn Kagome, we are almost back to my house, you don't think you can wait,wait, wait! Let me pull over," Inuyasha said while I was sucking his dick.

I had to reward him from what he did at the party. Man, what an eye opener.

**Earlier**

"Kags, come on let's ditch this and go have some fun," Inuyasha said after dinner was done.

He held me back from joining the other adults and Sesshomaru and Rin left way before dinner was complete.

"Huh? What do you have in mind?" I asked hoping that it would be something just the two of us and nothing to do with his-.

"Friends are throwing me a party. I know there is going to be alcohol there and maybe some weed. It's been stressful with college exams and two more months until we are out that bitch. Kinda like a pre-kick back to the big kick-back they are planning to have after graduation," Inuyasha informed me.

Alcohol and weed.

Is that all teenage boys like to do when they don't have parents breathing down their necks? What happened to the days people got together sober and left sober and hymen intact. I know sex is going to be at the party since they know that my homophobic boyfriend is playing both sides.

"So Aphrodite are you coming?" Inuyasha said whispering in my ear.

I hate when he does that because he knows I could agree to do anything.

"Well I-,"I started to say.

"Good! Hey, I need to go to a birthday party the team is throwing me. Kagome is coming with me. I should be back in a couple of hours can I use one of the cars dad?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Yes of course. Take the Mercedes and be careful. Text when you get there and come back son," handed Inuyasha a decent size of money and the keys to the car.

"Is it alright if I go with Inuyasha for a couple of hours?" I asked Koga and prayed that he would have said no. Stay close but did he fuck no!

"Yeah, have fun. Remember what I said and be careful. I will be here when you get back," he told me and gave me about three hundred dollars. What in the world do I need so much money?

Inuyasha grabbed my hand after I put the money in my purse and we were in his Daddy's Viper. I know because Koga has been pining after this car for years.

:::

:::

"Yo, Ash! Happy Birthday bro," Sean came up, high fived and bro hugged Inuyasha.

Sean looked at me with his green eyes boring into me like trying to will me away from _my_ man.

"Hey there's the birthday boy! Hey Kagome!" Teresa, Sean's girlfriend came to side-hugged Inuyasha and hooked her arm around Sean's waist.

He gave her a peck on the forehead and she beamed at her. Naive bitch. I know, I know she doesn't know but I want to punch that arrogant asshole in the face.

"Hey T, so how was the college trip?" I asked.

She started to yammer about the cute guys and that the college was well-known to have to best program for Psy majors and offered her a scholarship to play basketball there.

"So hopefully I get to go there! I really loved it down there. I hope this one applies so we can go to school together," Teresa said and hugged Sean closer to her.

Sean was busy eye fucking Inuyasha was talking to another team/classmate.

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he turned to face me. I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed me on the lips. It was a really good kiss too. Yes eat your heart out Sean, Inuyasha is all mine.

"Yo Yash my man," Miroku the slacker came and bro-hugged Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, I have to go and take care of my host duties. Don't leave without saying goodbye," Sean said and Teresa the lap dop followed him.

I don't know if I should tell her.

"Yash, so what other plans do you have? Want to hit up a club after this?" Miroku asked.

I tuned it out because Inuyasha hates clubs so I wasn't too worried about him agreeing to go. If and only if he grew a wild hair up his ass and wanted to go I have a trump card to play that he will never refuse.

"Kaggy! It's been ages since we last hung out!"a female voice said to me.

Oh yay! My friends who are useless when it comes to group projects. I am a total bitch today.

"Ayumi, Yura! Man it truly has been a long time. I didn't know you was friends with Sean or anyone on the basketball team sports for that matter," I said slightly tilting my head.

"Shh, we aren't! Just party crashers," Ayumi giggled.

"I know Teresa. She is in my Chem II and Psych class with me. She invited me and I called Ayumi up because I know she is bored to tears at home on the weekends. What are you doing here? I thought you and Inuyasha broke up," Yura said after she drunk from her red Solo cup.

I looked at her confused.

"Why would you have said that?" I wanted to know. A little panic did rise but I know no one knows about Inuyasha, Sean, or Mitch's extracurricular activity other than me.

"Well Kikyo said that she overheard you guys call it quits. She was the one that suggested this party because she was going to confess her love to him,"Ayumi's mouth was covered by Yura's hand because she saw Kikyo staring at us.

"Shh. It's suppose to be a surprise for Inuyasha! Don't want you to ruin it," Yura said scowling Ayumi.

"Sorry," Ayumi whispered.

I was royally confused but more so pissed. I looked around to find Inuyasha and Kikyo and Sean may so look for Mitch too. Fucking A.

**Screech!**

The dj scratched his vinyl and Sean was on the mic.

"Yo quiet down! Quiet down! I have a fucking speech to make and you guys are going to listen if not please fucking get out of my house!" Sean said on top of a makeshift stage that was higher up from the ground. The room quieted down to hear him clearly.

"Better. Well thanks for coming to Inuyasha's 18th birthday! Every year we try to top the next one. I personally believe it's the best one so far. Everyone make sure you have a cup I would like to make a toast to the birthday boy. Where is he?" Sean asked through the microphone.

Everyone's head was turning and Inuyasha was walking towards the front.

"Get this man a cup,"Sean said on the mic.

A red Solo cup was given to him.

"I would first like to say, you have been like a brother to me since we first met at the playground when I first moved to the neighborhood in the fucking first grade. You was the only friend I had and even shared yours. We remained cool through all the girlfriends and fucked up situations. I'm proud to call you my best friend, drinking buddy, and more importantly brother. Too many, many,many, many more birthdays and maybe more bitches! Kidding, kidding! Love ya man! Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" Sean said and lifted his cup.

Everyone lifted their cup and screamed,"happy birthday Inuyasha!"

"Now there is a special someone that like to perform or whatever for you, cue the music dj,"Sean said and hopped down from the makeshift dj stand.

A chair was brought out and people were told to move and Inuyasha was to sit in the chair. In the pit of my stomach I had a really,really, really bad feeling about this.

Music started up from Beyonce's Dance for You and Kikyo walked out with a silk robe on and white thigh high lace top stockings on.

I was pissed. Someone came and stood next to me. It was Sean. I looked at him and he had a grin on his face.

"I know you know that Inuyasha plays on both sides. I'm going to see that break you guys up. He deserves someone that is not a stick in the mud. Him with Kikyo will be a lot more fun than with you. You changed him. He use to be a lot more fun. Just cutting off the cancer. I hope you enjoyed the party and your short lived relationship," Sean said and moved his chin up towards the dance.

Kikyo was popping her bones or was that her ass? In front of Inuyasha. It was disgusting because she had on all white like it was their wedding night and she was performing for her husband or I was just seeing into things.

Once that monstrosity was over people actually clapped and whistled for that joke. I knew where Inuyasha's dick was coming home to. It wasn't to Sean or that pencil thin wannabe Kikyo either.

:::

:::

**Inuyasha POV**

What the fucking hell!

"Kikyo, uhm, thanks, but you know I have a girlfriend that I am devoted to. The dance was nice but yeah. Just get off of me,"I tried to be nice and not outright reject her.

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I had to close my eyes because, well I'm 18 and my image still matters. Oh God! Let this nightmare be over. I pulled back and I could feel the back of my neck melting off. I quickly but not quickly got up and went look for my irate girlfriend.

"Hey Sean, have you seen Kags?" I asked my best friend.

"Oh yeah. She stepped out with a phone book looking for a cab or something. I don't know I really wasn't paying attention. But goddamn Kikyo's dance was hot as fuck. Lucky bastard. Maybe us three or four could hook up later tonight. You, me, Kiks and T," Sean said smirking.

"Uhm, I-," I started but he interrupted me.

"Or it could be you, me and maybe Mitch," Sean whispered in my ear.

"Sorry bro, I promised Kags that that was the one and only time. Unless she agrees it's just her pussy I'm sticking my dick in ," I said,and added in my thoughts '_and her brother's.'_

I saw the mirth in his eyes die. My best friend, teammate, classmate and brother relationship ended right there. I didn't see myself hanging out with him or any of these people after I graduated. I'm thankfully more than anything to have met and fell in love with Kagome.

"Excuse me. I have to go and find my girl-wife. I have to go and find my wife," I grinned because I truly want Kagome to be with me for the rest of my life. Sean turned away from me.

"I'm right behind you," I turned and Kikyo was there. I rolled my eyes and walked away from that train to crazyville.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kikyo yelled to me. We were in the hallway and not a lot of people around.

"What?" I asked her trying to not smack this girl upside her head.

"Inuyasha, it's time you stopped playing with that girl. I get it you can date anyone and anything. I learned my lesson that if I cheat on you then you can find someone else. I promise I won't do that again. Please comeback to me,"Kikyo pleaded with me. She even got on her knees begging.

I must confess that that was how it all began. I wasn't interested in Kagome when I met her at her house to do that stupid project that we got an A on by the way. That was actually my first A that I got on anything school related. My parents were even proud and encouraged that I keep doing what I was doing. I also admit that I was using the girl to get good grades and I knew she was a prudish virgin with the biggest rack and tight ass our school had to offer. She still is the envy of every female and wet dream of every male on campus.

Anyway it started when Kikyo basically was caught on camera fucking Sean, Mitch, Naraku and Mukotsu behind the bleachers. I called it off after I saw the video. The next week I formally met Kagome in our history class that I didn't know I had or had her in the class. I actually got to know Kagome and it was the best experience of my life.

I looked at Kikyo and I saw Kagome in the bathroom with the door opened ajar and her mouth covered over her with her hand. I know what she is thinking. All of this was a lie. It kinda started that way but now she is all I want.

"Kikyo, stop you're fucking lying. It's quite pathetic. The only person that I am in love with is Kagome Takahashi. I love her and plan on marrying her in five years. We are going to go to the same college and then when she graduates I'm going to propose to her at her favorite restaurant and have the place empty. I'm going to fill that restaurant with carnations and propose. Once we tie the knot we are going to go around the world for our honeymoon and fuck in every hotel we come across. I'm going to get her pregnant and help her pursue her Architect dream. While you wallow in self pity and regret because you couldn't see what you had in front of you. So fuck off and leave me and my wife the hell alone," I said and Kikyo held her head low on the ground.

She got up and covered her face with her hands. I saw the tears going down her arm. I looked up and Kagome opened the door. She came out and folded her arms in front of her ample breasts. I became really horny all of a sudden.

"Did you just say all that because you saw me or was it true?" Kagome whispered looking at her shoes.

I pushed myself off the wall and placed my body against hers. I inhaled her Dolce and Gabbana perfume I bought her and kissed her neck.

"I wish I was a demon like in that story we read in English. The half demon who mated the village priestess from a far away country. He marked her as his and his only. Through that mark she had no doubt that he would remain faithful, loving, and caring to his mate. If I have to get a tattoo across my head saying **Property of Kagome Mitsu**, I will. I love you and only you and maybe ramen and my mom and maybe my dad. Your brother is pretty cool too," I chuckled and she grinned at me.

"I love you so much Mr. Mitsu. Thank you for not falling for that obvious trap with that tired bone dance. I guess she doesn't know she has no ass," Kagome said folding her arms.

I laughed because I was thinking the same thing. What people thought of me enjoying it was actually me grimacing from the sharp points that her pelvic bones was doing to me thighs.

I told her that and we had a great laugh. That was the best gift anybody could give to me. Her laughter, it was contagious. I know I am sounding like a sap. Hell it's sounding pussy whipped in my head.

"Can we leave now. The party is turning into a dud,"Kagome said and leaned her head in my chest.

"Great minds do think alike. Kagome,"I said and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Sean and I are no long friends. I think we are going to go through the motions and things may come out that I wasn't proud of but just know that was B.K. Before Kagome,ok. Just judge me for my actions now and not when I was a stupid 15 year old,ok,"I said and she hugged me.

I visibly saw her relax in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear you will lose a dear friend but he was, nevermind. I tell you later,"she said and hugged me tighter.

"No, tell me now. What did he say?"I said grabbing her shoulders. I saw the tears forming in her eye ducts.

"He, well he, said that he was trying or is going to break us up since I'm basically a goodie two shoes. I some how changed you from being fun to what you are now. If you becoming a highly intelligent, college bound individual well I took it as a compliment," Kagome said with a smug grin.

"You're right. I can't thank you enough. They were threatening not to let me graduate before I met you. Now I can and may even get a scholarship to a university and not just a community college," I told her.

I grabbed her hand and she tightened her grip. I didn't tell anyone that I was gone. I just saw those people as my past. I was finally closing that chapter of my reckless youth and walking hand in hand with my future.

Man did my future look bright, beautiful and sexy as fuck.

:::

:::

**A/N: **

**Scorpio:Heeeeey everybody! **

**Readers/Reviewers: Hey Dr. Scorpio! Long time no see! **

**IF you didn't get it you have clearly lived under a rock with no t.v. for the past 27 years or so. **

**Anywho! How's everybody doing? It's been a month and that was totally not intentional lol. Christopher and angel this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Yes InuKag have new pet names! **

*** ****Eros****, god of love and sexual desire**

**Aphrodite****, goddess of love, sexuality and beauty**

**I also brought some fluffiness to them lol in an ass backwards way. **

**I'm alive and will finish my stories! I'm just a very detail oriented type of person and my newer story 'What's the Worst that Could Happen'. It just took over my creative juices. If you haven't checked that story out please do and review. Polar opposites just so you know! This is my bad girl story lol.**

**I think that's all. I will have a sneak peak before I end this story because that story will be the one I start on after I complete this one lol. **

**Oh we are not done with the parents XD **

**Until Next Time**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Koga POV**

When I was 9 years old is when I met a girl named Kagome Higurashi. She was 5 years old with wobbly knees, big brown eyes, a big smile with two black small pigtails. She was a shy little thing but I never gave her much attention. I was in third grade and she was a kindergartener a baby if you will. Back then she would always follow me everywhere like a lost puppy and try to be like me. I didn't care I was her knight in shining armor and she was my princess.

Years later that wobbly knee, brown eyed, girl with the black pigtails became my lover.

Now five years later I am cheering her on at her graduation.

Kagome finally graduated with honors with her Bachelors in Architect and now is walking across the stage to receive her Masters in Architect. It was a bumpy five years but she managed it like a Takahashi.

**3 years ago**

"Kagome why are the lights off. I thought you was coming here to study and get away from the bustle of college?" I asked her cutting the lights on in her room.

Finding her on the bed with a pillow over her face and a white stick laying next to her I stopped breathing for a few moments.

"Koga," Kagome said muffled by the pillow.

I walked to her slowly and tried to not shake my head. I knew it was a mistake to send her to the same school as Inuyasha. I took a deep breath and sat next to her. I removed the pillow from her face and she moved her head to look at me. I leaned on my side to get comfortable. I missed these charades talks like we did when she was in high school.

"Alright, what's the verdict," I asked quietly so I wouldn't have her shut down on me.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome said and looked back up at the ceiling.

I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she didn't wipe it away.

I sat up and laid down next to her head so she would lay in my lap. My mom use to do that to us when we were sad or upset about something. I ran my fingers through her hair and took another deep breath.

"Well is it Inuyasha's?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes.

"Does he know?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Are you going to tell him because you are not going to abort. It's not the child's fault," I told her.

"I don't know. I want to but then he might try and say something dumb. We have been rocky these past few months. I think I was just surprised," Kagome whispered and wiped her eyes.

I leaned back on her headboard and tried to think. My little sister is going to be a mom. The fucker that got her pregnant is acting like a jerk.

Fucking A.

**Present time**

Come to find out it was just stress Inuyasha was going through. Computer Engineer was kicking his ass and his father got sick. He was dealing with a lot of stuff and it was piling up on him.

**3 years ago **

**Koga POV**

"So your dad is sick. What are you going to do? Who is in line to take over your family's business just in case?" I asked him after taking a swig of my beer.

"My brother. He wants me to change majors to help me fit in with the company. He thinks that Computer Engineer is not going to help but Analytical Finance Management will. I don't know. Then Kagome is acting weird now," Inuyasha said.

"Have you talked to her? Shared what is going on in your life? Communication is key you do know that right," I told him.

I signaled the waiter for another beer. It was feeling like a long night was ahead of me.

"Yeah. It just doesn't help seeing her with other guys who I know want to fuck her until she can't walk. Hell I want to do that to her. I also know because I can hear them. We aren't in the same colleges or take the same classes. So they don't know that I'm the guy she says she is with," Inuyasha said.

I didn't know if I should be the one to tell him that she is pregnant or let her do it. They are adults now.

Fucking A.

**Present Time**

"Georgia Theodora Minkley,graduating with her Master's in Fine Arts," the announcer said.

Man that conversation was uncomfortable. It was like I knew something and I couldn't tell because it wasn't my place.

"Uncle. When is Momma and Daddy walking?" my niece Sora asked me.

"Soon Munchkin. They haven't gotten to her area yet. Just a few more moments," I told her.

"This is so boring," Sora said kicking her black Mary Jane shoes back and forward.

"I know," I said.

She looked just like Kagome when she was little.

**3 years ago**

"So, you are going to be a father. How does that feel?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I feel, I feel, I don't know how to feel. I guess a mix of different emotions. I mean wow. Me a father. You an uncle, Kagome a mother...uhm Koga why am I on the floor?" Inuyasha asked in a dumb daze.

Yeah Kagome just told him and he fainted. She went to go and get the doctor that lives two floors below us.

"You fainted bro," I helped him up and sat him on the couch.

I handed him some water. Man he is taking the news quite well.

"A baby. I-I-I can't afford a baby now! I just moved majors. I don't have a job. I don't even know how to change a diaper or feed it. What do babies eat anyway? Kagome is going to get fat and blame me for her being fat. My dad is sick and I am going to be a father. The room is spinning again," Inuyasha said and leaned back on the couch.

I guess I spoke too soon.

"Me a father," Inuyasha whispered again.

I tried real hard not to roll my eyes but it's like ok man we get it!

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy? I would like a son," Inuyasha said and had a lopsided grin on his face.

"It would be funny if you had a girl," I said and chuckled.

**Present Time**

Boy did I have a chuckle. But when Inuyasha held his daughter I could tell that he grew up right then. It was nearly impossible to have a chance to hold Sora when he was around. He was always holding her or feeding her or changing her. She was a summer baby thankfully. She came out with a full head of black curly hair like her father but it was wavy when it was wet. She had Kagome's nose and her eye color.

Kagome continued on with school and took online classes to keep up with her studies. She was a true trooper and I am very proud of her.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha Dai Ichi Mitsu, will be graduating with his Masters in Entrepreneurship Business Management and Analytical Forensic Finance," the announcer said.

Inuyasha walked across the stage and shook all the people that was on stage hand. I took a picture to commemorate this moment for him.

"Yay! Daddy! Whoo hoo!," Sora screamed and clapped while standing on her chair.

"Did you see Uncle Koga! You see my Daddy!" Sora said and squatted down to sit down and wait for Kagome's name to be called next.

"Yeah I even took a picture," I said and showed her the picture of Inuyasha posing with the Dean of his college and President of the University.

**2 years Ago**

"I took a picture of her crawling, then this is her with her teething ring, then this is Sora when she was yawning. Oh this is bath time. She looks just like my mom when I take pictures of her. Oh wait, this is my favorite one when she is eating a lemon for the first time. Then we took her swimming and this is my absolute favorite when she was drinking from her bottle. Wait no this is my favorite when she was laughing at me when I was making funny faces," Inuyasha said showing me the latest pictures of Sora Mitsu.

"That little girl has you wrapped around her little pudgy finger. Don't you sweetheart. Don't you have your Daddy whipped like whip cream," I told my niece.

Yes this little girl has her Uncle whipped too. Sora just laughed and stuffed her left hand in her mouth.

"My parents as well," Inuyasha said sitting down on my couch.

I put Sora in her playpen to play with her toys while I picked her father's brain.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Kagome and I haven't had a moment to ourselves. I feel that she is moving further and further away from me. I sound like a sap but it's the truth. I don't think she is doing it on purpose or notice but how do I tell my girlfriend, '_hey I feel neglected!'_ It's not like I don't have my own shit to worry about. Thankfully Dad is doing better. That took like a shitload of worry off of my shoulders," Inuyasha said.

I wanted to hit him upside his head for cursing in front of Sora but I think it would be funny to explain to Kagome how she know those words at such a young age.

"Have you taken her out lately? When is the anniversary Side of Beef?" I asked and chuckled from those dumbass nicknames.

"Oh, next week we will be four years in, I believe," Inuyasha said and leaned back in the armchair.

"Well take her out. I can watch Sora for the weekend. I can teach her how to play poker or dominoes. The guys will love her. We will not initiate her in the club you sick fuck! Just take Kagome out to a nice restaurant. Wine and dine her and don't get her pregnant...again," I told him.

I could see the cobwebs being dusted off in that noggin of his. I really mean it when I ask myself what she saw in him. He is clearly not the sharpest tool in the toolbox but he means well...I guess.

**Present time**

"Sango Rosemary Ridenhall. She will be graduating with her Master's in Nursing with a concentration in Pediatric care," the announcer continued on.

"GOOO Auntie San-San! Woot Woot!" Sora clapped for her aunt and godmother.

I took a picture of Sango as well posing with the Dean of College and the President of the University. I saw Kagome's section finally stand and headed towards the stage.

**1 year ago**

"Koga, I would like to talk to you about something," Inuyasha came to me when I was in my study with Sora.

I was really surprised that he called me in the first place and showed up to my house.

Sora and I was playing online slots and she was my good luck charm. She had her fake glasses on with her diaper and I was in my basketball shorts, grey wife beater and my black rimmed prescription glasses on. Kagome was at a conference and it was just me and Little Bit.

"Dada!" Sora screamed and wiggled out of my hold of her.

I paused the game because we were up $140 bucks.

"Sora,hey baby girl. It feels like forever since I have seen you," Inuyasha cooed at his daughter.

Inuyasha and Kagome took a break after Kagome found out that Kikyo was pregnant and claimed that Inuyasha fathered her child. It was the same time they were to go to the hotel and spend that weekend together. Kikyo just so happened showed up there and spilled the beans. Kagome came home and cried for three days and then went back to life.

Like nothing happened.

She stopped calling Inuyasha. Every time he called or showed up here she was never here nor Sora. They were hiding in my study. Four months of that routine, Inuyasha stopped calling and coming over. He just sent money that she threw away that I ended up digging out of the trashcan and deposited into an account for Sora's college fund.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha," I said cooly.

He could want anything. He could try and take Kagome to court to get sole custody of my niece. Want to co-parent? Hell, who knew.

"I, I want to know how to get back in the good graces of Kagome. This silent treatment has gone on enough and it's driving me crazy. I miss my daughter and my girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

At that very moment Kagome walked in with her new friend Sebastian Willamo. According to her and him they have the same major and have similar interest. He has never had sex with a man and can count on one hand how many female sexual encounters he has had since he became active one year ago. He loved to read, write, go to the movies, play games, and some other sappy gay shit that made him boring.

Bottom-line Sora and I didn't like him.

Every time he picked her up she always cried.

I love that kid.

"Koga! Sebastian wants to take Sora and I to the beach tomorrow. So you don't have to watch Sora. You have a free weekend," Kagome said walking in and completely ignored or didn't see Sora playing with her father's face.

"Ahem, Kagome," Inuyasha said clearing his throat.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What the fu-I mean what are you doing here? Give me back my child before you start to make her cry!" Kagome said angrily and went to get Sora.

"No! No! Sora wants Dada," Sora cried and clenched her small hands on Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha moved out of Kagome's reach.

"Leave her alone Kagome. She is fine. I think I know what to do if she started to cry. We were just fine before you showed up," Inuyasha said angrily and patted a crying Sora on her bottom.

I stood up and escorted Kagome out of my study under her arm.

"What the hell Koga! You are suppose to be on my side and kick that low life cheat out of the house! Not take me away from my kid," Kagome said furious and tried to go around me.

"No you need to calm down and get rid of Mr. I-still-haven't-dropped-my-balls-yet. We were doing fine until you came in here and barged in. Then when did you start being mother of the year? You just pluck out your titty, shove it in Sora's mouth, wait, and hand her off to me on your way out the door. So you are not parent of the year either. You need to get your priorities straight. Have you even asked Inuyasha if he got a paternity test from Kikyo? She could have lied to tear ya'll apart. Have you thought about that? Get your head out of your ass. You know and I know that you are still in love with that man. That pussy waiting wherever you left him is just to get your mind off the father of your two year old. Stop fucking with people's lives, Kagome. You are being selfish. Now go do whatever the hell you was blabbering about but Sora is staying here," I told her and walked back to my study.

.

.

.

I made my way back to my study where Sora was showing Inuyasha our game that we play called Chutes and Ladders. Kid can kick ass in that game. I entered in the study and got on the floor to play.

"Mama play?" Sora asked her mother.

Kagome shook her head and got on the floor with us. She took out her phone and sent a quick text and cut her phone off.

"I'm going to need to change my number," Kagome whispered and I just shook my head and spin the spinner to number 5.

**Present Time**

Sebastian was an okay dude. He knew it was a matter of time before Inuyasha and Kagome got back together. I was glad because she stopped mopping. News on the street or according to Sango, Kikyo lied about the baby being Inuyasha's. It was really Inuyasha's ex-friend Sean. His girlfriend Teresa promptly left Sean and moved down to Texas and hasn't been back and that was a year ago. Good thing that came out of the whole thing was that Kagome started to pay more attention to Sora. Kagome then graduated and started her Master's.

.

.

.

"Kagome Priscilla Higurashi-Takahashi, will be graduating with her Master's in Architect and Certificate in Real Estate," the announcer said.

"Momma! Momma! I love you! Woo Hoo!" Sora yelled and clapped.

"Go Kagome! Woo hoo!" I yelled along with the other people in the audience.

She smiled and I took a picture just like Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha was standing to the side and the announcer waved his hand for everyone to settle down.

"We have a special announcement or request from our graduating candidates. Mr. Mitsu," the announcer said and backed away from the mic.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked her front and center of the stage.

"Hi," Inuyasha said nervously.

Kagome looked nervously around and said hi to him. The announcer gave Inuyasha a mic to talk through.

"Kagome, before you came into my life, my heart was a desert until you watered it with your love. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I want to grow old with you and never stop growing with you. Kagome you are my best friend and the most amazing woman I've ever had the honor and pleasure of meeting. You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me the best ramen, a father, and you make most of all,you me happy. Kagome Priscilla Higurashi-Takahashi,will you do me the honour and becoming my wife?" Inuyasha asked while kneeling and opening a red velvet ring box.

Everyone in the audience were saying "aaww" and snapping pictures at the couple. I held Sora so she could see her parents clearly.

.

.

.

Sora and I gave him our blessing two weeks ago when he came again to my office. I don't think she understood but she was all for it. We even went to help pick out the perfect ring for my sister. I don't have any animosity towards their union.

**One Year Later**

"Kagome are you sure you want to get tied down to that idiot? Sora is young enough to not remember Inuyasha. We can run away and I will find work. I have a nest egg," I told my sister.

She was adjusting her veil thing on her head and looked at me through the mirror. She turned and walked towards me barefoot.

She stood on her tippy toes and gave me a longing kiss. I thought I was over my sister not being with me but seeing her getting dolled up for another man...it was doing something to me.

"I know you are nervous but I am 24 years old and a mother of two. You will be fine and I will be fine. I know I am making the right decision. I think our agreement from high school still stands just so you know. I love you Koga and will always love you. You know that right," Kagome told me and kissed me again.

I hugged her and squeezed her ass.

"I was just checking to see if you was ready to marry that numb skull," I told her and kissed her on the nose.

"Yes I am. Now let me finish so you can walk me down the aisle and give me away to the man of my dreams," Kagome said and giggled.

I needed a drink. I left her to her musings when Sango came in with something blue in her hand.

.

.

.

Sitting at the bar was where the other grooms men were. They were drinking and being really loud and rambunctious. I just think it's my age. Nearing thirty I guess that does it to a person.

"So Inuyasha are you going to let your wife leave the room when you guys are on your honeymoon?" a drunk guy with light red hair asked.

"Iggy you know I'm not. I'm going to have her on her back and knees most of our time there. I'm not even sure where we are going. I will just have to bring her back during another time," Inuyasha said and got a round of pats on his back and cheers.

I rolled my eyes. I knew and he knew if Kagome willed it she would be on her period their entire time there and there would be no action until she saw every attraction their destination offered. I guess the idiot will never learn if he goes in thinking like that.

Poor Sap.

"I hate college frats. They are idiots," Bankotsu said sitting next to me

"Me too, they are not cool like us," I said and clinked our beer glasses together.

"Gentlemen it's time," the minister said and we all left.

I popped in a cinnamon candy and went to the back of the church where my girls were.

"Oh there you are Koga. I thought you left me here by myself," Kagome said freaking out.

Now she gets cold feet.

"Never Kags, I will never leave you," I told her.

She smiled at me and I pulled her veil over her face. I saw my niece, the flower girl, with her black hair in long spiral curls. She had some pink gloss and a missing tooth. She had a flower crown on the top of her head and she was wearing a white dress with a lilac sash around her waist.

I winked at her and she smiled at me. She turned around because she was next to walk down the aisle.

Moments later the cords to the organ changed and it was Kagome's debut. She grabbed my hand tighter like when she was giving birth to her son, Sukai.

**6 months ago**

"Hold my hand Kagome. He is almost out. You are doing amazing," I told her.

"Where is Inuyasha! He is going to miss the birth of his son. I can't hold it any longer. This baby wants out," Kagome gritted her teeth and began pushing.

Sukai came out when Inuyasha was rushing in. I got to hold him first while Inuyasha was checking on Kagome. He looked like Sora when she was born red with thick black hair.

I handed Inuyasha, Sukai, and left the delivery room to tell the family the good news.

**Present time**

"Who gives this woman?" the minister asked.

"I do," and handed my sister's hand to Inuyasha after I kissed her cheek and told her I was proud of her.

I took my sit in the front row and dazed out of the rest of the ceremony.

My sister was finally leaving the nest.

Fucking A.

**Two Years Later**

"Hey where is Sukai and Sora?" I asked looking around the living room.

"They are at Inuyasha parent's house," Kagome said and handed me a glass of my favorite liquor.

"Okay, where is your husband?" I asked her after taking a swig from the proffered drink.

"About that. Inuyasha's itch has came back," Kagome said with her back towards me.

"His itch?" I took another swig.

"Yeah. He wants a dick in his ass again. I mean we have a great sex life but we want to do a threesome but we don't know anyone we would trust in our bedroom," Kagome said and turned towards me.

"Okay...wouldn't it work with Inuyasha here?" I asked and Kagome came around the island and kissed me on the lips.

"He's finishing a project for work and will be back in thirty minutes,"she said and took off her apron, flinging it on the counter to the right of her.

She grabbed and massaged my cock through my dress pants. She was really talented with her hands.

She was fumbling with my belt while we were in a lip lock. I took my turquoise collared shirt and was shirtless in their kitchen. Kagome raised her skirt up and took off her white cotton underwear. She leaned back and was playing with her pussy that was glistening with her natural female juices.

**Lemon Starts**

I spread open her pussy lips and kissed her pink pearl. I rolled my tongue on her sensitive pearl and she started to hiss and buck her hips.

She moan my name and placed her hands behind my head to keep me where I was. I placed two fingers inside and rotated my fingers to get her to orgasm for me. Moments later she was shooting clear cum in my open mouth.

I finished taking off my pants and stepped out of them. I took my dress socks off so I wouldn't slip on the blue and white kitchen tile.

Kagome took her blouse off and removed her skirt. She jumped in my arms and began kissing me. I stumbled a bit and grabbed her ass cheeks. Her creamy ass was fuller and softer. I removed my lips from her mouth and stroked my aching cock to plunge into her. I had my dick at her entrance and lowered her onto it. We both gasped and I had my back on the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and bounced on my erect cock.

She and Inuyasha must have been practicing and gotten better at it. I moved my pelvis in her and she moved against me. We sealed our lips together and we didn't hear the front door open when we were both climaxing and moaning.

"I guess he accepted and you guys couldn't wait for me," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he witnessed us coming together.

He walked over and began kissing me and rubbed his hand along my stiff shaft.

Kagome got on her knees and was sucking me up with the mixture of our cum on my cock. Inuyasha quickly took his clothes off and was naked with a rock hard cock swinging towards us. Kagome opened her eyes and grabbed his cock and began jacking him off.

"Yeah, like that. Shit Kagome. The talent of your hands never cease to amaze me," Inuyasha whispered.

I was nearing my climax and came on her breast while she had her husband's cock in her mouth.

Few minutes later Inuyasha was fucking her mouth while I was on my knees fucking her from behind. I slapped her round ass and a red hand print started to develop. That hand print was turning me on and her too.

"More. Slap my ass more,"she muffled out between Inuyasha fucking her throat.

I did as told and her head revved back. Inuyasha came over and placed his cock in my mouth. I opened my mouth and began to suck him off and rammed my cock inside Kagome simultaneously.

"Shit, I'm cumming,"Inuyasha leaned his head back and pull his dick out of my mouth and shoot his load on Kagome's face.

She opened her mouth licking more of his cum. I came inside of her and slapped her on the ass again.

"Let's take this upstairs," Inuyasha suggested and grabbed my cock and Kagome's breast.

.

.

.

Upstairs there was a fucking machine with a huge dildo attached to it. It looked like Kagome's dildo she had when she was in high school. I looked at her and she shook her head like she knew my question. Kagome went to the fucking machine and Inuyasha and I went to the bed. I laid down and Inuyasha laid down close to my semi-hard erection.

He gently grabbed it and began jacking me off. Kagome was on her back and the horse dildo dick was slowly pounding inside of her. She had her nipples in a suction cup, another dick in her mouth, her anus, and she had her eyes closed.

"Well it looks like she will be occupied for a moment. Let's have some fun ourselves," Inuyasha said and started to kiss me and stroke my shaft.

I leaned back and he went straight to my dick. He stroked and sucked on my head like I liked it. He remembered. I was moaning like a bitch and felt my balls ready to bust.

"I'm about to cum," and I shot a load in his mouth and he drunk it like a champ.

I looked and the horse dildo was going faster inside Kagome from the back. She was on her hands and knees. She had her head revved back screaming and rubbing her nipples. She came and rested on the bench catching her breath.

"Kagome come over here with us," I told her and she got up and came over.

I positioned Inuyasha to be on his hands and knees and I inserted my dick in his tight ass. He grabbed Kagome and she laid down in front of him and he started to eat her pussy out.

"Faster Koga," Inuyasha moaned and went back to eating his wife out.

I put one leg up and began fucking him with my balls hitting the back of his thigh. I leaned up to where my hands was beside Kagome's head and I was fucking him deeper. Inuyasha came on Kagome's stomach and I came inside his ass. Some of my cum spilled out of his asshole. I bent over and ass rimmed him.

Inuyasha took in some air and bucked his hips towards my mouth. I grinned and applied pressure to his prostate and that got his cocked erect.

"I haven't forgotten you sweetheart,"I told Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome pussy lips and moved up to where her head was. He stroked his erect cock and feed it to Kagome. She started to suck on Inuyasha's dick and I inserted my dick inside her leaking pussy.

We both moaned and I started to pelvic thrust inside of her making her move in the bed. I leaned down to where my arms was on the mattress. I lifted one of her legs and placed it on my shoulder to fuck her deeper. She release Inuyasha's dick and was screaming my name. I started to kiss her on the lips and thrust my tongue in her mouth. We broke apart from kissing but I was still pumping inside her faster.

I removed my dick and laid on my back stroking him. I moved Kagome on top to sit on my dick. Kagome leaned down and started to rotate her hips on my cock. I squeezed her breast with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other. Inuyasha was behind her kissing her on the neck, rubbing, and pinching her breasts while I was thrusting upwards inside of her womanhood.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to where her hands was on my shoulder and he spit in his hand. He rubbed his cock again and inserted his dick in her ass. Kagome's scream ripped through her body and she was bucking her hips. Inuyasha was thrusting in her and I was thrusting upwards.

I felt my balls clenching again. Inuyasha removed his cock and placed it with mine. We were both fucking her in the same hole.

"I'm about to cum," Inuyasha and Kagome both said in moans and groans.

Fifteen thrust later I moved Kagome off of me and a string of cum came out of my dick. I sat up and laid Kagome down. Inuyasha stroked his dick and came on Kagome's breast and I added my cum to the cocktail. We licked and sucked off our cum off of Kagome and laid down next to her.

"So can we interest you in moving closer to our house?" Kagome said out of breath.

"I was thinking of moving...I saw a house next door. It's time for me to get out of the city," I said and kissed Inuyasha and Kagome. I rubbed her pussy and flicked her swollen clit.

I guess my love for my sister goes beyond her brother's keeper.

Night Chicken Leg and Side of Beef.

Shit I'm tired.

Fucking A.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I am finished with this story! No sequel...I'm done with this one. It was fun and all good things must come to an end. **

**Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting this story! I greatly appreciate the support to my first bad girl story! This pushed so many envelopes...aaahhh lol.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! This is not the last of me oh no! **

**Please check out my other Inuyasha stories and even my Fairy Tail (anime) ones!**

**Until next time on another story!**

**M**

**[not beta read]**


End file.
